


Course

by Rachaeld13



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaeld13/pseuds/Rachaeld13
Summary: A new Course of Life for starts for Carol and Therese.





	1. Searching

Carol Aird was getting her Daughter Rindy ready for her Dinner Date with her Father, Harge, in her Bedroom. Carol was Tall, Slim, had Ice Blue Eyes and Blonde Hair with Waves that just fell to her Neck, wearing a Grey Suit that she had worn with to Lunch with her Best Friend Abby. Rindy was Six Years Old, had a Brown Bob Cut to her Cheeks and wore a Purple Dress. Rindy had been begging her Mommy to come to Dinner all Day as she felt she never had just the Two of them together anymore since they Divorced last Year. The Divorce was ugly, Harge was trying to take Full Custody of Rindy due to Carol's, as Harge put it, 'Revolting Habits'. As Rindy's School was closer to Harge's Apartment, she stayed with her Father on the Weekdays. Carol had moved into a Small Apartment but there was barely enough Room for herself and Rindy, Carol had Rindy on the Weekends while she worked on the Weekdays in a Furniture Shop with Abby. They both heard the Door opening. 

"That must be your Dad." Carol said as she was brushing Rindy's Hair. 

Harge was Tall with Short Dark Brown Hair. He was wearing a Black Suit. 

"Hey Sunshine." Harge said as entered into Carol's Room. 

Rindy ran to her Father and he scooped her up. 

"Daddy, can Mommy come please?" 

Carol felt really guilty as Rindy was hoping for this all Day. Harge gave Carol a lost look but before he was about to say anything, Carol spoke first. 

"I can go Darling, no worries." 

Harge let out a bit of an annoyed Sigh as he and Carol didn't get on too well but he knew he had to make an effort for his Daughter. 

"Alright Sunshine, Mommy can come." 

Carol and Harge made very little Chat around the Apartment while Rindy went to the Bathroom and Carol grabbed her Bag. They all ran into the Car as it was starting to Rain. 

"So Rindy, what Teacher are you going to have this Year again?" Carol asked while sitting in the Passengers Seat. 

"Ms. O' Leary, I heard she's really nice, Mommy can we go and see Aunt Abby again tomorrow?" 

"You've been seeing a lot of Aunt Abby with Mommy, haven't you Baby?" Harge asked as he glared at Carol at the Stop Lights. 

"Yes." Rindy innocently replied. 

Carol was avoiding Harge's glaring and kept her Eyes on the Road. 

"Of course we can Darling." 

"I don't like you seeing her Carol." 

"She's my Best Friend Harge, she's Rindy's Godmother, we can't not see her." 

"I think that you can, you just won't." 

"Harge, please, not this again. It was just that One Night, You know Abby and I were over before you and I ever were." 

"Can you please not fight?" Rindy asked from the back of the Car. 

"I'm sorry Darling." 

"I'm sorry Sunshine." 

"Are we there yet? I'm really hungry." 

"Another Five Minutes and we will be there." Harge said. 

Carol had spotted a College that was nearby the Restaurant. It read 'Queens College, New York'. Carol had always thought about going back to College as she never got the Opportunity. 

After a few more minutes of Silence in the Car, they pulled up to a Fancy Restaurant named 'Barry's'. As it was really pouring down, Rindy grabbed both of her Parents Hands and lead them inside. Carol picked her up as the Waiter got all Three of them a Table. After a few minutes of deciding they had decided to order. 

"Now what can I get you?" The Waiter asked. 

"Can I have the Black Angus Chopped Steak with Onions, Mushrooms, Mashed Potatoes and Gravy?" Harge asked. 

"I will have the Teriyaki Chicken please." Carol said. 

"I will have the Spaghetti please." Rindy said. 

"What Drinks would you like?" The Waiter Asked. 

"Just Water for me." Harge said. 

"I'll have the House White Wine." 

"I'll have Water Please too." 

The Restaurant was only Half Full with Couples and Families, Harge had went to the Bathroom, the Waiter brought down a Colouring Page and Pencils for Rindy. Just as Carol looked up from the Colouring Page to see a Vision that caught her Breath, A Petite Woman with her Brown hair pinned back to show her Beautiful, Piercing Green Eyes, Highly Defined Cheek Bones, Gorgeous Smile, a Black Coat in her Arms and Black Dress. However she couldn't take her eyes off of Carol either, they both could feel their Hearts beating out of their Chests. A Man in a Brown Suit came up behind this Woman and escorted her to their Seats only a few Seats away from Carol. Carol had only realized she had been staring when Harge sat back down. As soon as Carol looked away, both of the Women Blushed, Carol turned her Attention back down to Rindy as the Waiter came back with their Drinks. Harge and Carol focused more of their attention on Rindy, with Carol trying to catch Glimpses of the Mysterious Woman. The Waiter placed down their Food as she watched the other Woman order hers. The other Woman could see that Carol was not comfortable in the Presence of Harge, Harge would try to control the amount that Carol would Drink or try and grab hold of her Arm if he thinks that she's not listening to him. She could also see that Rindy was beginning to get a little more uncomfortable. She saw Carol get up and leave after she finished her Dinner so she decided to check up on her. She found Carol standing under The Canopy, out of the Rain, smoking a Cigarette, looking a little distressed. She approached slowly but was not seen by Carol.

"Excuse me Miss?" 

Carol jumped a little at the sound of Someone's else's Voice.

"Oh you scared me a little." 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude but I just wanted to check on you to see if you were ok?"

"Is it that obvious?" 

"A little bit?"

"I don't mean to look it but that's my Ex-Husband, Harge and our Daughter, Rindy, he can be a nice Man sometimes but other's, he's just not."

"I know what you're going through unfortunately."

"You do?"

"Well sort of, my Boyfriend Richard, who's inside, is trying to force me to marry him, he won't take no for an answer and we've only been dating for about a Month, I've often considered leaving him but I'm kind of afraid too. At least you were able to leave your Husband."

"If you're afraid of him then you should leave, it's going to get worse."

"I was thinking that too, by the way, what's your name?"

"Carol Aird and yours?"

"........ Carol........ No, I mean Therese, Therese Belivet." Therese said while Blushing.

She could not help but look deeply into Carol's Beautiful Eyes.

"Well Therese Belivet it is an Honour to meet you."

"There you are Terry." Richard said, coming up from behind Therese. "Our Food is getting Cold."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Richard this is Carol Aird."

"I'm her Fianceé."

Richard extended his Hand for Carol to shake in which she reciprocated.

"Well you are a lucky Man Richard."

Therese couldn't help but Smile.

"Why thank you."

Carol saw Harge and Rindy leave to go to their Car, Rindy was really upset and was calling out for her Mother.

"I better go, it was really nice to meet you both." Carol said as she ran to the Car.

Just as the Car drove away, Richard squeezed his Arm around Therese in a controlling Fashion. 

"What did I tell you about making Friends?"

"Richard, I can have Friends."

"We will sort this out after Dinner."

"Fine."

The Two of them both sat back down at their Table and ate their Ratatouille that Richard had ordered for them both. Therese wanted to leave soon so she ate rather quickly. After they both finished, Therese sat finishing her Red Wine. The Waiter came back and asked if they would like Dessert.

"I would like a Slice of the Black Forrest Cake. What about you Terry?"

"No thank you."

As the Waiter left, Richard's Cheery Demeanour changed.

"You're staying at mine Tonight right?"

"Nope, going back to my own."

"What? I thought you said you would?"

"No, you said I would. I got no say in the Conversation. I'm going Home."

Therese grabbed her Coat and made her way outside. Richard ran after her.

"Terry, wait, hold on. Is this about what I said earlier?"

"Sort of? Richard, you're not going to be my only point of reference. I can't Marry you."

"At least let me give you a Ride back?"

"I'm going to Walk."

"In this Weather?"

"Yes. I'm finished with you Richard."

"Fine." Richard said as Therese began to walk further away. "You can rot out there for all I care."

Therese decided to not respond to Richard as she would get wrapped up in the Stupid Argument. It was Pouring Rain, Cold and Dark. The only Source of Light was from the Street Lamps. After about Ten Minutes of walking she finally arrived Home to the Gates of 'Queens College, New York'. As she was about to go in the Gates, she heard a Child's scream coming from around the Corner, Therese went with her Gut Instinct, followed the scream and saw that it was the little girl from the Restaurant, Rindy. Rindy was standing there, soaked to the Bone, as was Therese, Carol and Harge were nowhere to be seen. Therese walked over to Rindy.

"Rindy?"

Rindy's Cries died down after saw Therese.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Therese, I'm a Friend of your Mommy's, are you lost?"

"Yes?"

"Rindy, I will help you if you trust me? Can you do that? I will give you a Place to stay Tonight and inform the Police that you are missing. Is that ok?"

"Yes please."

"Great, I only live in there."

Rindy took Therese by the Hand and followed her to the Campus, Therese knew where the Security Site was and brought Rindy there.

"Can I help you Miss?" The Woman behind the Counter.

"Yes, I found this Child alone. She's missing from her Parents. I know their Names but not their Address."

The Woman took down the Details that Therese had given her, she contacted the Police and came back.

"Ok, we are going to send out Police to Rindy tomorrow if she has Safe Place to stay Tonight while we wait and see if her Parents will call in a Missing Person?"

"She can stay with me." Therese said as she wrote down her Room Number.

Therese took Rindy in her Arms and lead her to her Room. Therese's Room was a Kitchen/Living Room connected, a Small Bedroom with a Double Bed and a Bathroom. All of the Walls were Cream Coloured.

"This is where you live Therese? This is so cool."

"Well I'm glad you think so. Rindy, I will get you something to wear while you go and have a Bath, there is Towels in the Bathroom."

Therese drew Rindy a Bath, Rindy gave her Wet Clothes to Therese and hopped into the Bath. Therese hung the Clothes on the Heater. Therese had a Spare Towel in her Room, took her Clothes off, dried herself properly and got dressed into her Pink Pyjamas. She got out a Black T-Shirt for Rindy to sleep in. Therese went in to Wash Rindy's Hair, brought her back into her Room, got her Dressed and dried her Hair.

"Thank you Therese." Rindy said as she was sitting on Therese's Lap as her Hair was being done.

"You're welcome." Therese said as she shut off her Hairdryer. "Rindy, what happened Tonight?"

"Well my Daddy was screaming at my Mommy and I got scared. We dropped Mommy Home because he told me I wasn't supposed to be staying with her anymore, he made her get out the Car and when she did, he took me with him. He started to shout at me for crying and when he opened my Door, I ran out and away from him to find my Mommy but I got lost trying to run to her Place. Did I do the right thing?"

"Oh Gorgeous, I hope you did. Come on, let's get you to Bed." 

Therese tucked Rindy into her own Bed as Therese had a Pullout Bed in the Couch, a Pillow and Blanket beside it. Therese was just about to leave the Room when Rindy called her.

"Therese?"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave the Door open and the Light on?"

"Sure, goodnight Rindy."

"Therese?"

"Yes?"

"Is my Mommy going to be ok?"

Therese paused for a Few Seconds.

"I'm sure she will be. Goodnight Rindy."

"Goodnight Therese."

Therese made sure that they were locked in for the Night, had a Shower and put herself to Bed for the Night.


	2. Found

Therese heard her Alarm go off in the next Room so she decided to get up and turn it off. As it was still quite early, Therese chose to not wake up Rindy and go see what she had for Breakfast. Unfortunately, there was very little for a Child, she couldn't leave Rindy on her own for long so she decided to leave the Door open, run right across the Hallway to her Friend Phil's as she knew he would be up. 

"Good Morning Therese, what can I do for you?" 

Therese decided to keep Rindy a secret.

"Do you have some Sugary Cereals I could borrow?"

"Sure, your Sweet Tooth at you again?" 

"Pretty much."

"Right, I have Sugar Smacks, Sugar Rice Krinkles, Heart Of Oats or Sugar Jets?"

"Sugar Jets will do fine. Thanks Phil."

"No problem."

Therese ran back to her Place to see if Rindy was awake, she wasn't. Therese laid back down onto the Pull Out Bed and began to wonder if she did by taking Rindy in last Night or whether it was best for the Police to have come and taken her? After a few more minutes of pondering, Therese heard Rindy beginning to stir so she went in to check on her. 

"Good Morning Rindy."

"Good Morning Therese."

"Did you Sleep ok?" 

"A little?" 

"Well I've got Cereal that will give you a bit of energy?" 

"Yes please."

Therese took Rindy up in her Arms and walked inside the Kitchen with her. Therese sat Rindy down at the Small Table by the Wall.

"Do you like Sugar Jets?"

"I've never had them."

Therese Poured out the Cereal for Rindy and herself. She also Two Glasses of Water for the both of them.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Therese, when is my Mommy coming for me?"

"I hope soon, we will go down to the Security Office again and see if there was any News." 

"These are really nice, Therese."

Before Therese could answer, her Phone on the Wall Rang. She got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Belivet?"

"Yes."

"This is Mrs. Downing from the Security Office. We've had a Missing Person's Ad come into us matching the Description of Rindy, is she still there with you?"

"Yes, we are just having Breakfast."

"We have the Police and Mrs Carol Aird on the way, they will be here in about Ten Minutes to pick her up."

"Great, I'll get her ready. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Therese hung up the Phone.

"Rindy, you're Mommy is coming soon, we better finish up and get you ready."

"I'm so excited."

They both hurriedly finished their Cereals, Rindy hopped down from the Chair to grab her Clothes, Therese ran to her Room to throw on a Black T-Shirt and Blue Baggy Jeans. After getting dressed Rindy sat by the Table waiting anxiously as Therese cleaned up the Bowls, Glasses, brushed both of their Hair and brushed her Teeth. Therese began to get very anxious but she didn't know why, Carol was the most Beautiful Woman she had ever laid Eyes on but a Woman like that would never be interested in Therese, would she? Therese heard a knock at the Door.

"It's open." Therese said loudly from the Bathroom.

"Mommy!!" Rindy screamed as she saw her Mother come through the Door.

Carol, wearing the same Clothes as yesterday, cried Tears of Joy as she held her Daughter very tightly in her Arms

"My Darling, oh my Baby, I'm so happy you're alright."

Therese exited the Bathroom to find Two Policemen standing behind Carol while she embraced her Daughter.

"Mrs. Belivet?"

"That's me."

"I'm Detective O' Keefe, this is Detective Hart. We need to ask you a few Questions."

"Of course, do you want some Tea or Coffee?"

"No thank you." The Two Detectives said.

"Carol, would you like some Tea or Coffee?"

Carol hadn't even noticed Therese before but as soon as her name was said, Carol went over to Therese, with Rindy in her Arms, for them both to give Therese a Hug. Carol and Therese just fell into their embraces, their touches were Magnetic and their Hearts were racing.

"Coffee would be great."

Therese almost unwillingly let go of Carol and Rindy to make the Coffee. After Therese gave Carol her Coffee, she brought out Two more Chairs from her room for the Detectives. Carol and Rindy sat on one Seat, while the Detectives and Therese sat on the others.

"Therese." Detective Hart started while Detective O' Keefe was taking down the Questions and Answers. "Have you any relation to Mr. Harge Aird, Ms. Carol Aird or Ms. Rindy Aird?"

"I only met Carol last Night at Barry's Restaurant."

"Where did you find Rindy?" 

"Just around the Corner from The College Gates."

"Was she crying or at least frightened?"

"Practically screaming and very frightened."

"What did Rindy say happened?" 

"She said that her Father was screaming at Carol and made Carol get out of the Car at her own Apartment. He then drove off with Rindy scared in the Car, as soon as he opened the Car Door, she ran because she was frightened."

"So what did you do after you found her?"

"I took her to the Security Office and let them know what happened. I took her in afterwards."

"I have no more Questions, thank you Therese. As you know Carol, we have informed your Husband that Rindy has been found, we need to go and Question him next. Rindy will be the last Person that we will ask Questions too. If needs be, does Rindy have any Godparents that will look after her while we get this sorted?"

"Yes, Abby Gerhard. Her Place is on the way to Harge's so I will show you the way."

As the Policemen walked out, Rindy ran to Therese and gave her a Hug.

"Thank you Therese." 

"You're welcome Gorgeous."

"Rindy, will you just stand there in the Hallway? I'll leave the Door open and just be a few moments."

"Ok Mommy."

While Rindy stood out in the Hallway, Carol turned to Therese to say thank you. Carol embraced Therese in a Hug that could last Forever.

"I'm so thankful for you Therese." Carol whispered.

"Oh it's alright. It was kind of nice looking after Someone."

"Will you let me take you out soon?"

"Of course but you really don't have too."

"Please?"

Therese could see a little bit Desperation and Need in Carol's Eyes.

"Well how could I say no?" 


	3. Date?

After Carol went to Abby's with Rindy from Harge and Rindy being questioned by the Cops. Harge had only been ordered to take Anger Management Classes while Rindy stays with Abby for a few Days, as Abby offered because she lives closer to Rindy's School. Abby had a very similar Personality to Carol but she was Shorter with Chin Length, Wavy, Chestnut Hair. After talking continuously with Abby at her House about Harge, Therese and going back to College, Abby persuaded her to give the College a call. Carol called the College from Abby's Phone on the Wall.

"Hello? Queens College Reception, how can I help you?” The Woman at Reception asked. 

"Hello, my name is Carol Aird. I was wondering if there are any Drama Classes that you are doing that's coming up?" 

"We have one that starts soon enough, let me see if there are any available Slots................ Ok Ms. Aird we have a Couple of Slots available. Would you like to book yours with me now?" 

"Yes please." 

"Ok, can I get your Age, Date Of Birth and Address please and you will have to come in and pay for the Course either Tonight before Eight or tomorrow after Nine? The Course is 300 Dollars." 

Carol proceeded to tell the Receptionist her Details. 

"Thank you very much. Goodbye." 

Carol hung up the Phone to find Rindy eating Dinner and watching TV in Abby's Sitting Room. Carol sat down beside Rindy on the Couch while Abby sat across from them. 

"Did you talk to Therese?" Abby asked. 

"I forgot to get her Number. I'm so stupid, Abby what will I say? I'm really nervous too. I only asked her out today but not on a Date." 

"I like Therese Mommy, she's really nice." 

"I know Darling, I like her too." 

"Carol, you have to do it. I can tell you really like her, what have you got to lose?" 

"My Sanity possibly." Carol joked. "Alright, I'll do it." 

Carol got up to the Phone again and started calling the College. 

"Hello? Queens College Reception, how can I help you?" A Man at Reception asked. 

"Hello, my name is Carol. Myself and my Daughter Rindy were with one of your Students today, a Therese Belivet. I accidentally left my Gloves at hers. I was wondering if you could pass me through to her?" 

"Let me see what I can do." 

Therese was just about to make Dinner when she heard her Phone ring. 

"Hello?" She asked. 

"Is this a Ms. Therese Belivet?" 

"Yes?" 

"We're patching you through." 

"Hello?" 

"Therese?" Carol asked. 

"Carol........ Hi." Therese breathed out with a Smile. 

"I just wanted to say thank you again for what you did for me and Rindy, are you doing anything for Dinner?" 

"Oh no, I was just about to make Dinner but-" 

"We could do it another time if it suits you?" 

"No, not at all, when do you want to meet up?" 

"I can pick you up in an Hour? Is that ok?" 

"Of course, I'll see you then." 

As soon as they both hung up, they both breathed out a Sigh of Relief. Carol told Abby that she will be taking Therese out Tonight so she will be leaving a bit early. She gave Rindy a Hug and told her that she'd see her soon. Carol drove Home and got dressed into her Golden Faux Fur Coat, Red Heels and a Red Dress that highlighted her Breasts and Thighs. She let her Hair flow down to her Neck and covered her Lips in Deep Red Lipstick. Carol drove to the College in her Car, she parked her Car in the College Car Park and knocked at Therese's Door. Therese answered the Door to find Carol in her Beautiful Glory. Therese got dressed into a Purple Shirt, Black Suit Pants, Black Heels, Light Make Up with Light Red Lipstick and Black Coat. Carol couldn't help but gaze longingly at the Vision in front of her.

"Hello." Carol said with a loving Smile.

Therese, all of a sudden, felt very Small and Mousy. Her Face didn't hide it very well.

"I think I Under Dressed." Therese said as she panicked a bit. "I better go and-" 

"I think you look Beautiful."

They both were taken aback by Carol's Compliment. 

"I am nothing compared to you."

"Don't compare yourself to me. You look really good. Come on, I'm starving."

After Therese finished locking up, she walked with Carol to her Car.

"Do you have anywhere in mind on where to go?"

"I was thinking we could go back to Barry's but that's only if you want too?"

Therese hesitated for a bit and uncertainty showed a bit on her Face as she was thinking.

"Sure, it sounds good."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I can see the look on your Face."

"Well, it's just that it's Richard's Favourite Place to eat and I broke it off with him yesterday."

"We're not going there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I only went there because I thought you liked it."

"Where do you like?"

"I like Roma's, it's a Nice, Intimate, Italian Restaurant." 

"We can go there if you want?"

"Really? I haven't been there in Years."

"Sure, I've never been in there but I like Italian Food."

Carol began to drive the Car and after a few Minutes of Silence, Carol spoke.

"I'm really sorry to hear about you and Richard." Carol lied.

"You know what? I'm not. I was just so finished with him being so controlling and annoying. He never really took me out on a Proper Date so I've never really been on One. He constantly whined about the way I did everything, from the way I spoke to the way I dressed. I had enough and ended it."

"I'm glad you ended it before it got worse, you could've ended up like me."

"You mean Gorgeous and a Good Mother? Yeah, the results would've been terrible." Therese said Sarcastically.

"You only know so little Therese, I had an Affair with my Best Friend Abby while I was still Married. It was only a One Night Thing but it was so stupid and it shouldn't have happened. You see, Harge was also very controlling so I tried to break free of him but then I had Rindy, I love her so much but I didn't love Harge so it started to affect our Marriage. Rindy was only about a Year Old when I slept with Abby. I had to come clean to Harge at some Stage but I couldn't handle being married to him anymore, so I left. Oh look at me, just blubbering away to myself. I'm sorry, I don't mean too." Carol said.

"It's alright, I like talking to you. I know you made a Mistake but at least you ended it. Rindy is so nice............................... So you've been with a Woman before?" Therese awkwardly asked.

"Yes, only that once, have you?"

"Well, no but........"

"Yes?"

"I'm Gay."

"You know what? Me too."

Both of the Girls let out a Light Laugh.

"Oh the Irony in this."

"What?"

"How we just ended up at the same Restaurant, I found Rindy and now we're on a Date."

Carol was confused for a little bit but she was not about to let this Opportunity go.

"Yeah, I guess we are going on a Date?" Carol said with a Big Smile.

"You guess?"

"Yeah.... Well.... I only wanted to thank you for saving Rindy but-" 

Therese's Facial expression changed quickly from Happy to embarrassed.

"Oh God, no, Carol, I am so, so, so sorry."

Carol pulled into the Hard Shoulder of the Road. She lightly put her Hand on Therese's Chin to make her look at her.

"Therese, I actually wanted to take you out on a Date. I just didn't know how to ask you."

"Well I guess we could both take each other out? So you used Rindy as an Excuse?" Therese joked.

"I would love that, also not technically Rindy, I really did want to take you out to say thank you. I used my Gloves as an excuse for the Receptionist to pass me through to you."

"Oh you're so sly."

"You don't even know." Carol said as she gave Therese a Flirtatious Wink.


	4. Getting To Know You

Carol pulled into a Car Park across the Restaurant, She brought Therese down a Small Alleyway that was Lit up by Lights hanging on the Wall. The Restaurant was right next to them and there were Wooden Chairs and Tables but nobody was sitting on them. 

"Since it's a Nice Evening, do you want to sit outside?" Therese offered. 

"Sure, I'll go in and tell the Waiter that we're outside." 

Therese made herself comfortable outside while she waited for Carol. Carol came back outside with the Waitress. 

"Here are your Menus, what would you like to Drink?" The Waitress asked. 

"Well I'm driving so I'll just have Water." 

"I'll just have Water too please." 

"I'll be back in a moment to take your orders." 

"No Drink for you Tonight?" Carol asked. 

"No, I'm only Twenty but I'll be Legal next Week so I'll be able to Drink in Public." Therese said. 

"You're an Underage Drinker?" Carol Dramatically asked and laughed about. 

"Only in Private and it was like Twice in the last Year." 

"So are you going to do anything for your Birthday?" 

"Take you out on our Second Date." 

"Hang on, I get to take you out for your Treat." 

"It's my Birthday, and I'll do what I want and I'll get what I want." Therese said as she sneakily moving her Foot up and down Carol's Leg. 

"Oh you're such a tease." 

Before the Conversation could pursue any further, the Waitress came back. 

"What can I get you Ladies?" 

"Can I have the Ravioli please?" Carol asked. 

"I'll have the Eggplant Parmigiana." 

"I'll be back with your Food soon." 

After the Waitress left, Therese wanted to ask Carol something a bit serious. 

"Carol, why did you want to go on a Date with me?" 

"Well, if I'm being honest, I don't know. I saw you Yesterday and couldn't take my Eyes off of you. I want to get to know, like, who you are on the inside." 

They both felt the Butterflies flap around in their Stomach really hard. 

"I'm still trying to figure that out for myself. What about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"Tell me about you." 

"I was Born and raised in New York. I'm Thirty Seven, I've only had One Partner which was Harge, My Mother died Two Years ago and my father died last Year, I have one Younger Sister with whom I rarely Speak too. She lives in California with her Husband and Three Kids. We only send each other the Odd Letter every now and again. I love my Coffee and going to the Movies and I guess that's it? Oh wait and I just recently signed up to do Drama at your College so we might be seeing that bit more of each other?" Carol teased. 

"I'm so sorry to hear about your Parents. We maybe a little bit more than you think though? I actually Work for the Drama Department. I'm a Photographer, they hired me for their Shows all Year Round and set me up with a Nice Apartment. My Friend Danny helped set me up with the Job so I owe him. I moved last Month so that's where I met Richard. He goes to the same College but I highly doubt that we will be meeting him." 

"I love hearing you Talk, tell me more about you." 

Therese took a big Breath to prepare herself for what she was about to tell Carol. 

"I was born in the Czech Republic, my Parents moved here when I was only a few Days Old. They weren't really great Parents, sometimes I would go for Days without being washed or fed. They told me one Day when I was Eight that I was going to be moved to a Different School but when they dropped me there, they never came back. Turns out it wasn't technically a School, it was an Orphanage. I have no Siblings that I know of but I don't think I ever really needed them. I've never had any Sexual Partners, only Richard was my Boyfriend but nothing happened. I usually loved being on my own but lately it's just........ I don't even know what I'm saying to be honest." 

"Therese I'm so sorry." 

"It's alright, it is what it is. Unfortunately it can't be changed." Therese said as she took Carol's Soft Hand in her own. 

They want to just run their Hands all over each other but knew they couldn't. 

"You can always come and talk to me if you need too." Carol offered.

"I know. There is actually something, since I just blurted the fact that I am a Virgin to you, if something happens between us, I want it to be slow and for us both to be ready." 

Carol looked Therese dead and lovingly in the Eyes. 

"Therese, I am in no way going to put you into pressure to do something that you're not comfortable with. I like you too." 

The Waiter came back with their Food and placed it down in front of them. They ate their Food in comfortable Silence, often catching Glances at each other.

"Do you want Dessert?" Therese asked as they finished their Dinner. 

"No, no. I'm kind of stuffed. What about you?"

"No but would you like to go for a Walk? It's still nice and Warm?"

"I'd love too. Have you any Place in Mind?" 

"There's a few Hills around here, we could go there?"

"Sure."

"Actually here is my Number in case you need to reach me at Home."

Therese grabbed a Pen out of her Bag, wrote down her Number on a Napkin and gave it to Carol. Carol did the same for Therese.

"Here is mine too."

After Therese and Carol both paid for their Dinner and headed away for their Walk. There was a Cool, Evening Breeze and it was a Starry Night but none of that compared to the Feelings that they were beginning to have for each other. Carol heard Footsteps behind them but Therese didn't. Carol decided to stop in her Tracks to get a Cigarette out of her Bag. She began to get a bit nervous but as the Man passed her and Therese, her Gut Feeling was right. It was Tommy Tucker, Harge's Lawyer for when they were going through their Divorce. Tommy gave Carol a Cheeky Smile and Carol gave him a Dangerous Look, to which Therese noticed. Therese waited until he turned a Corner. 

"Carol, who was that Man?"

"We have to go Therese."

Carol turned around and began Walking quickly towards her Car. Therese followed behind. 

"Carol, what happened?"

"Where the fuck are my fucking Keys?" Carol asked frustratingly as she approached her Car.

Eventually Carol found them.

"Carol, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"Just get in the Car Therese."

Therese wanted answers but she knew better as to not argue with Carol. The ride Home was Silent, Therese was too scared to say or even anything. As they pulled up to the College, Therese turned her Head to Carol in hopes of an explanation but Carol was even too afraid to look her in the Eyes. Therese looked down, shook her Head, said nothing, got out of the Car and just kept Walking with Tears in her Eyes. As Carol watched Therese walk away, she got very Emotional, she didn't want Therese to turn around and see her like this so she drove off quickly. As Therese got inside her Apartment, she felt like Vomiting but she couldn't. All she could do was lean against her Door and cry. Carol got back to her Place but she couldn't help but feel extremely Guilty over the way she left things with Therese. Carol tried Showering, watching TV and tried Reading a Book to take her Mind off of Therese but nothing could, she had to hear from Therese again. Just before Therese was going to Bed, she heard her Phone Ring, she was very hesitant to pick it up but something made her do it.

"Hello?"

"I was horrible, can you forgive me?"

"Well, maybe, I don't know? Carol, I want to ask you things but I'm not sure that you want that?"

"Ask me things please? I owe you an explanation, will you let me see you again?"

Therese pondered with that Questions for a few moments.

"Alright." Therese breathed out. "What are you doing right now?"

"Only thinking about you and how horrible I was to you. What about you?"

The fact that Therese found out that Carol was thinking about her, made her grin from Ear to Ear.

"Wondering would you come over Tonight and talk to me?................................ Would you?"

"Yes, Yes I would."


	5. Opening Up

Therese anxiously waited for Carol, she decided to not get out of her Pink Pyjamas, she also pulled out her Bed from the Couch in case Carol needed a Place to stay. There was a knock at the Door and Therese went to go and answer it. It was Carol, standing there in her Long Black Coat and Red Pyjamas. 

"Hi." Therese said. 

"Hello. Can I come in?"

"Sure." 

Carol walked in and stood by the Kitchen Counter, watching Therese quietly close the Door. Carol knew she hurt Therese and hated the fact that she did. 

"I........................" Carol started. "I had no right to treat you the way I did. I got scared. You deserve so much better. I think my Thoughts are right. I think I am too Old for you?"

"Would you stop? If anything you're too Beautiful and Smart for me." 

"That's not true. You're so Beautiful, Smart, kind, so many more others Things." 

"Then I guess we're the same. Carol, I want to know what happened back there?" 

"Do you have a Beer first?"

"Sure but if you Drink, I'm not letting you Drive Home? Either you can get a Taxi or stay here for Tonight? Believe it or not I still care about you after tonight."

"Might as well stay here then because I'm just going to keep apologising until you forgive me." 

Therese gave Carol a Beer and got One for herself. They both relaxed down on the Bed in The Sitting Room.

"Tell me what happened."

"The Man that we saw today, his name is Tommy Tucker. He was Harge's Lawyer when we were Divorcing. When he found out about me and Abby, he began to stalk me as well as her, hoping to get anything that would harm me in the Divorce. When Tommy found out who Abby was, he tried to out her. She was my Best Friend since we were Ten, I couldn't have him out her. Abby was almost outed but the Judge chose to have Tommy and Harge keep her Anonymous. I don't know what he's Capable of. He knows who Abby is, I'm so scared of him finding out who you are."

"Carol, I am so sor-"

"Don't apologise, it's not your Fault Therese."

Therese didn't say anything but she made her way beside Carol and put her Arm around her. Carol put their Beers down and Sank into Therese's Arms. After a few Minutes of blissful Silence, Therese spoke. 

"I want to Show you something."

"What is it?" 

"Just come with me and stay Quiet. Bring the Drinks and Blanket, I'll bring the Pillows."

Carol said nothing but did as Therese told her. Therese brought Carol to her Window so she could see a Metal Stairway going up. She followed Therese up the Stairway while remaining Quiet as to not wake up the other People living in the Apartments above and below Therese. Therese lead her to the Roof of the Apartment Buildings, where they could see the Moon and the Stars. They sat there for quiet a while in Silence, just taking in each other's Company.

"Oh my God Therese, this is so Beautiful."

"It's one of my Favourite Places to be. It's where I could get away, I've never shown anybody this Place before."

Therese and Carol sat down on their Pillows, covered themselves with Therese's Blanket and sat with their Faces only Inches away from each other. The Heat and longing for each was growing, it was almost unbearable for the Two of them. 

"I want to get to know you Therese."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." 

"Well, I had my first kiss at Thirteen with a Boy at the Orphanage, his name was Hakeem and it was a Truth or Dare. I've only kissed Richard afterwards. My favourite Movie is 'Snow White', my Favourite Animal is either a Cat or a Dog and my Favourite Food is Pancakes. I love Photography, my Best Friend is Danny, I met him at the Orphanage. I want to travel one Day once I save up enough Money, I guess that's it? What about you?" 

"My first kiss was Harge, believe it or not, then Abby. My Parents always wanted me to marry Harge and so I did. I want to Travel too, my Favourite Movie is 'Mary Poppins', I don't think I have a Favourite Food? I've always wanted a Cat but I love Dogs too. How did you know that you are Gay?"

"Well I started noticing the way I was looking at Women, every time I thought about kissing one my Mind and heart would go insane. I guess I started figuring it out when I was Fifteen maybe? What about you?"

"Oh I knew from a very young Age but my Parents never accepted it so I shut it away for as long as I could. I remember just looking at Women and thinking 'How are they so Beautiful?' It's the exact same way I look and think about you."

"Carol, you have no idea how Beautiful you are."

"Yeah right."

Carol looked down in a bit of embarrassment. Therese brought her Hand up to meet Carol's Face and got a bit of an idea.

"Alright fine, if you can't accept it then I can't do this anymore."

Therese stood up, pretended to be annoyed and avoided Eye Contact with Carol. 

"Do what?"

"This." 

Therese was trying to keep herself from Laughing as Carol's concern was growing. Therese walked off slowly but picked up the Pace as she knew Carol was following while they remained on the Roof. 

"This?" 

"Yeah, you not loving yourself. You're not seeing what I see. You have to admit it Carol, you're Beautiful."

They continued to walk after each other on the Roof. 

"What do you want me to do Therese? You want me to shout it to the World?"

"Yes."

"So that's what you want?"

"Yes, you're just going to have to admit it to me and the World."

Carol's frustration was growing a bit.

"I'm Beautiful. There, are you happy?"

"No, so I'm going to do it for you. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD IS RIGHT NEXT TO ME. HER NAME IS CAROL AND SHE NEEDS TO ADMIT THAT SHE IS BEAUTIFUL."

"I can't believe you, fine. MY NAME IS CAROL AND I AM BEAUTIFUL."

"YES, HER NAME IS CAROL AND SHE IS BEA-"

"I AM BEAUTIFUL."

They both were, at this point, laughing with Joy.

"SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON. SHE IS BEAUTIFUL INSIDE AND OUT."

"I AM BEAUTIFUL INSIDE AND OUT."

After Carol shouted that, while standing a few Feet apart, they both looked into each other's and knew what the other was thinking. The desperation was growing and they knew it it had to be done.

"I can't take this anymore." 

"I can't either."

Carol took Therese by the Waist as Therese wrapped her Arms around Carol's Neck. They kissed, they started off slow but the Passion was growing. Their Feelings were truly now being recognised.


	6. Nervous?

Carol moved her Hands up by Therese's Shoulders while Therese moved her Hand behind Carol's Head to deepen the Kiss. Carol let out a little Whimper of Desperation just before they broke the Kiss for Air.

"I think it's safe to say that I forgive you." Therese joked. 

Carol began to shiver a bit. 

"Oh I want to kiss you a whole lot more but I'm so Cold."

"Come on, let's go back down then."

Therese carried the Blanket and their Drinks while Carol carried the Pillows, once they got in, Therese got Two more Beers for the Two of them. As Carol sat on the side of the Couch, Therese put the Beers on the Kitchen Counter, walked over to Carol, leaned over and kissed her. Carol leaned back on the Couch and brought Therese with her. Therese tangled her Hands in Carol Hair and Carol began to kiss lightly at Therese's Neck. After a few more Minutes of kissing, they heard a knock on the Door. They both let out a Sigh of Annoyance.

"Can't you ignore that?" Carol whispered.

Therese began to kiss Carol more to try and ignore the constant knocking but, unfortunately, it wasn't working. As Therese got up, Carol rearranged herself. Therese answered the Door to see who was there.

"Richard? What are you doing here?"

Richard dressed in a Messy Blue Shirt and Brown Pants, she could smell the Drink from him. 

"I heard you screaming and wanted to see if you were ok?"

Therese only kept the Door a little bit open as she didn't want him to see Carol.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for checking in on me. Goodbye."

Therese tried to close the Door but was blocked by Richard's Foot. Carol stood up to see what was going on.

"I don't think you are Therese."

"What are you doing?" Therese asked as she tried to hold the Door.

Therese looked back at Carol and motioned her to go into the Bathroom in which Carol did but she kept a watchful Eye with the Door slightly open. Richard overpowered Therese and forced the Door open. Therese began to get nervous for she had no idea of what Richard was capable of. She stood by the Kitchen Counter. 

"Why are there Two Beers there?"

"No reason." 

Richard walked closer to Therese.

"Tell me Therese, who is here with you?"

"I'm not going to tell you Richard, I can have People over if I want too."

Richard walked passed Therese and began to search her Room.

"Why did you break up with me Terry?"

"My name isn't Terry."

"Just answer the fucking Question."

"Fine, you're controlling, a Drunk and you're really hateful towards People."

"I can work on those things."

"You're just an Asshole." 

"There's something else that you're not telling me."

"I owe you no other explanation."

"I love you Terry, can't you see that?"

"If you love me you would stop calling me Terry. I don't love you Richard. I want you to leave."

Richard walked sternly over to Therese, he forcefully held her and shook her. 

"There's somebody else, isn't there?"

Carol was fearfully watching the whole time and decided she should do something.

"Ow! Ow! Richard you're hurting me."

Carol bolted for Richard and made him get away from her. 

"Let her go you Son Of A Bitch."

"Who are you?" Richard asked. 

"I-" Carol said just before she was cut off.

Therese took Carol by the Hand and Richard saw.

"She is none of your concern."

"Don't push me Terry."

"You don't own her Richard, Therese is not your property."

"Exactly, I don't belong to you."

"You're pushing my Buttons Terry. I can't take it anymore."

Richard ran for Carol but Therese blocked his way, tackling him to the Ground. Richard tried to get up but Carol kicked him 'Up North' so he couldn't get up for a while. Therese kicked him in the Stomach as she got up but then Carol held her back.

"He's not worth it." Carol whispered. 

Therese calmly took herself out of Carol's Arms and leaned down to Richard.

"If you ever try and hurt her again, I swear I'm coming after you. Now get up and get out before I call the Police."

Richard stumbled to his Feet as Carol held Therese as she stood up and stood by her. Richard gave the Two of them Death Glares before he stumbled out into the Hallway and left. Therese made Doubly Sure that she locked the Door. Carol could see that Therese was still very nervous so she walked over to Therese and hugged her tightly. 

"I owe you my Life Therese."

"You did the same for me with Tommy."

"Yes but you practically threw yourself into harms way for me, like an Angel Flung Out Of Space. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You don't have too."

"Yes, I do."

Therese broke the Hug to get her Drink. She took a big Swig of her Drink and put it back down on the Counter before inviting Carol to sit down on the Couch with her. Instead of sitting down next to her, Carol leaned down in front of her and placed a Soft Kiss on her Lips. The Kiss was small but it grew, Therese leaned back to bring Carol on top of her. As the kisses grew Deeper, Carol began to leave Love Bites on Therese's Neck. Therese knew she wanted Carol but not just yet.

"Wait." Therese whispered before she leaned on her Side.

Carol leaned on her Side to be Face to Face with Therese.

"Is everything alright Angel?"

"Yes Moje Královna, I want you so badly but I don't want to rush it with you." 

"Angel, I'm going to wait for you. I don't care how long it takes. Are you ok?"

"No."

Carol took Therese in her Arms and brought her closer.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry, that whole Situation was just so fucked up. I just got nervous with him finding out who you are but I guess that just happened with you and Tommy with me?"

Carol kissed Therese lightly and softly.

"It did but I'm not letting you go."

"Good because I don't want to let you go either."

"Do you want to stay here with me Tonight?"

"Yes please."

Carol got the Blanket while Therese fixed the Pillows before they fell asleep in each other's Embraces.


	7. I Love................

It was the end of a long Week, Carol had paid her Registration for her Class, quit her job to go to College and began seeing Rindy more and more. Harge had been doing well in his Anger Management Classes so Rindy was allowed to go back to living with him. Although she was busy, she still made time to take Therese out during the Week to the Aquarium, then a Couple of Days afterwards Therese took her to have a Picnic at Night on the Hill. Although the Chemistry, Passion and Heat between them was growing, they still wanted to wait. They didn't even share the same Bed since their First Kiss. It was Therese's Birthday and Carol had planned to take her out, in which Therese knew about but Carol got a call that was going to change the Plans. 

"Hello?" Carol asked as she picked up the Phone. 

"Carol? It's me." 

"Oh hey Angel, I was just getting ready to meet you, is everything ok?" 

"Yes. Please don't be mad but Danny threw a Surprise Party for me. I swear I had no clue, I'm so sorry." Therese said in a worried state. 

"Don't be." Carol said with a hint of Disappointment in her Voice, in which Therese noticed. "We can put it off for another Day?" 

"No, I mean, I kind of want you here. Do you want to come over Tonight?" 

"Of course." 

"There is something else though?" 

"Yes?" 

"I came out to them and told them that I'm dating someone but I never mentioned your name." 

"Therese, that's ok. I promise you, I was thinking of telling Rindy if that's ok?" 

"Of course, Carol?" 

"Yes?" 

Therese paused for a few Moments, her breathing was getting heavier as she wanted to tell her that she loved her but they weren't even Official yet but she said the answer that Carol didn't really want to hear. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, I'll be there in about a Half an Hour." 

Carol wanted to impress Therese so she dressed in her Red Shirt that hugged the Curvature of her Breasts, Black Pants, Black Suit Jacket and Black Heels. All of which she had bought for Therese's Birthday. Her concerns were growing for she wondered if she was going to feel out of place with Therese's Friends. After Therese rang Carol from her Apartment, she decided to get changed into Fancier Clothes before going back to the Party. She changed into her Black Dress that had Straps below her Shoulders and it cut just above her Knees. Therese made her way back to Danny's Apartment to see more Guests had arrived. Therese had very little in the way of Friends but that was all that she needed. Danny and Phil were her longest Friends, she then recently became Friends with Jack so they decided to invite their Girlfriends along too. As they settled in, having a few Laughs, Drinking Beer and eating Pizza, Therese walked to her Apartment to see if Carol had arrived but she hadn't yet. It had been about Forty Minutes since she called Carol so she decided to wait a few more Minutes before she would call her House again. After waiting, she decided to give her a Call but there was no answer. Just as soon as Therese opened the Door, she saw Carol just about ready to knock. She took her Breath away. 

"Hi, you look absolutely Beautiful." Therese said 

Carol blushed really hard at Therese's Compliment. 

"Are you joking? I'll never look as Beautiful as you." 

"Are you ready to go?" 

"Not yet, I want to give you something." 

"Ok?" 

Carol took Therese by the Hand, shut the Door and went into Therese's Bedroom. 

"Close your Eyes." Carol whispered which sent Shivers down Therese's Spine. 

Carol took a Small Present out of her Pocket, unwrapped it and put it around Therese's Neck. It was Golden Heart Shaped Necklace that fell to Therese's Collarbone. Therese opened her Eyes to see her Reflection in the Mirror. 

"Oh my, Moje Královna, I love it so much. I don't deserve this." 

"Yes you do Angel. You deserve the best." 

Therese turned around to wrap her Arms around Carol's Neck and kiss her gently. 

"Then.................... Can.... I have you?" 

"You already have me?" 

"Well, you said I deserve the best and I can't get any better than you so I mean Officially?" 

Carol looked deep into Therese's Eyes. 

"I wouldn't give you up for the World. Come on, let's go to the Party before they send out Search Warrants." 

Carol and Therese both walked proudly Hand in Hand on their way to Danny's Apartment. 

"Everybody this is my Girlfriend Carol." 

They all introduced themselves one by one. 

"There's free Drinks and Pizza if you'd like some?" Danny offered. 

"That sounds great." 

Therese got herself and Carol a Slice of Pizza and a Beer each. They both sat down on Danny's Couch, Hand in Hand, happily acting like a Couple in front of People. Therese got up to use the Bathroom and was stopped by Phil on her way out. 

"You really know how to pick them Therese." Phil said. 

"Yeah, I think I got the best one in the Bunch."

"So tell me how you Two met." 

Jack and his Girlfriend, Emily, sat beside Carol.

"Tell me how you and Therese met." Jack said. 

"Well, we met only a Week ago but my Husband, my Daughter Rindy and I ended up at the same Restaurant as Therese and Richard. What about you Two?" 

"Oh we've known each other since we were little Kids." Emily started. "Our Parents were good Friends, we grew apart when we got Older but about Two Years ago we happened to run into each other and now we're happily Married and expecting our first Baby so that's why I'm not drinking Tonight."

"Oh that's so great, Congratulations." Carol exclaimed 

"Yeah, we got another about Seven months to go but she couldn't wait for telling People. We only found out yesterday." Jack replied with his Hand on Emily's Stomach.

"Are you going to find out what it is?" Carol asked.

"I don't know, Jack wants to know but I'm not so sure. Did you know about yours?"

"No, we both wanted to keep it a surprise."

Therese sat down on the edge of the Couch by Carol and took her Hand. The Evening was filled with Love and Laughter, Jack brought out a Small Chocolate Cake with a Candle Lighting on top of it and they sang Happy Birthday to Therese.

"Tell us Belivet, what'd you wish for?" Danny asked after Therese blew out the Candles. 

Therese didn't feel the need to wish for anything except for a Life with Carol. She already had her Friends, a Place to call her own and her Partner, there wasn't really anything else she needed. 

"I'm not telling." Therese said as she blushed.

The Cake was made by Phil's Fiancée Patricia and ate by everybody. As Carol sat and chatted with the rest of Therese's Friends, Therese decided to help Danny wash the Dishes.

"Therese, you don't have to help me clean up, it's your Birthday."

"Not at all, I'm happy to do it. So how are things with you and Catherine?"

"Great actually, I've been hoping we can take things to the next Level soon." Danny said with a bit of Nervousness in his Voice. 

"You mean move in together?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask her Tonight after everybody leaves."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Therese, I always thought it was you and me that were going to end up together when we were younger?"

"Oh really? How come?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought we would've fitted just right but now, I can't imagine being with anybody else." 

"I wouldn't of wanted anything to ruin our Friendship." Therese said before she stopped to look at Carol, to which Carol was oblivious too. "I couldn't imagine being with anybody else either. I just................................"

"You love her."

"I never thought I could love anybody this much." 

"Did you tell her?" 

"No, I don't want to scare her away."

"You should tell her, I can see it Therese. She looks at you in a way I've never seen before." Danny said with complete honesty. 

Therese and Danny returned to the Group. They stayed for a few more Hours but it was getting late so Phil, Patricia, Jack and Emily decided to head away. Therese was practically falling asleep on Carol's Shoulder so the Two of them decided to leave also. 

"Thank you for the Party. I loved it." Therese said as she hugged Danny and Catherine. 

"You're welcome." Catherine said. 

"Happy to do it." Danny said. 

Carol also gave them a Hug goodbye. They both walked Hand in Hand back to Therese's Apartment but just as soon as Therese closed the door behind her, Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese from behind and began kissing her lightly on the Neck. 

"Do you still want to wait?" Carol whispered.

"Yes, it'll be soon. I swear that to you."

"I'm in no rush to hurry you."

"Do you want to stay here Tonight?"

"Of course, I brought my Pyjamas just in case if you did ask but I left them in the Car. I'll be back in a moment." 

"Alright."

Therese turned around and gave Carol light kisses before she left. As soon as Carol went out the Door, Therese took her Hair down, her Necklace off and changed from her Dress into her Purple Pyjamas. She pulled out the Couch Bed and laid down in it but she accidentally fell asleep. The Door was left unlocked so Carol was able to let herself in, she spotted Therese Sleeping, got Dressed into her Red Pyjamas in the Bathroom, made up Therese's Single Bed for her, took Therese in her Arms and placed her into her own Bed. Carol laid down a Soft Kiss on Therese's Lips but as soon as she pulled away, Therese pulled her back in. Therese lightly pulled Carol on Top of her, the Kisses grew deeper and the Passion was almost unbearable for the Two of them. Carol had to come up for Air. With only Millimetres from each other's Lips, Therese nervously placed her Hands on Carol's Cheeks and looked Deep into her Partner's Eyes. 

"Angel? You're trembling."

"MojeKrálovna?"

"Yes?" 

"I love you." Therese whispered.

"Oh Angel, I love you so much."


	8. I Have To Have You

After Carol went to Bed, Therese felt very restless. She tossed and turned for about an Hour but nothing would help, although it was Late Therese decided to draw herself a Bath to relax herself. She walked quietly around Carol, who was asleep on the Couch Bed. She put Lavender Oil around the Bath to help her relax. It worked but Therese was still wide awake, Carol was on her Mind and she never left it. After Ten Minutes of Therese having a Bath, Carol woke up to find Therese's Door open and her Bedroom empty. Carol knocked on the Bathroom door to see if Therese was in there. 

"Therese, are you in there?" 

"Yes, I'm in the Bath. I'm coming out now." Therese said before she realised that she left her Towel in her Bedroom. "Carol?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can you get me my Towel on the back of my Bedroom Door? I must've forgotten it." 

Carol found the Towel, opened the Bathroom Door slightly but made sure to keep her Eyes closed. 

"Here you go Angel, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, just couldn't Sleep. I'll be out in a Few Minutes." 

Carol sat down on the side of the Bed, then after a few Minutes, Therese came into The Living Room with her Pyjamas in her Hand and wrapped in her Towel. She saw Carol Lustfully and Lovingly Eyeing her up and down. As Therese walked past Carol slightly, she was stopped in her Tracks by the Softness of Carol's Hand on her Leg. Both of their Hearts were beating quicker than ever before. She threw her Pyjamas to the Side, leaned over to kiss Carol and pushed her lightly down on the Bed. Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese and pulled her closer. Their Passion and Heat was unbearable at this point, their Hands became entangled tightly in their Hair and their Moans became deeper and stronger. Therese sat back, brought Carol up with her, had Carol's Hands roam to the Top of the Towel until it was tossed to the Floor revealing Therese. Carol began to trace her Hand up and down Therese. 

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I never looked like that." Carol whispered.

"I want you so badly Carol, I have to have you. I'm ready, are you?"

"Only for you."

Therese slowly unbuttoned Carol's Pyjama Top, as Therese lovingly glared at Carol she noticed her become a little bit shy so she leaned over to whisper to her.

"I think you're the most Beautiful Woman I've ever seen in my Life."

Therese pushed Carol lightly onto her Back and followed her. Therese left little Love Bites around Carol's Neck and Jaw. She kissed and lightly bit her way down to Carol's Chest, Therese moved her way over to Carol's Breast and teased the other One. Carol was begging for pleasure and could barely take it anymore. She instructed Therese's Hand to move down towards her Centre so Therese began to tease Carol quite heavily. Therese slowly made her way down to Carol's Centre, wanting to taste every bit of her on the way down. She slowly took off Carol's Pants and threw them to the Floor. She, pleasurably, teased the inside of Carol's Thighs until Carol couldn't take it anymore. She was aching to be pleasured so Therese heard her Moans and began to have her first Lick at Carol, which sent Shivers down Carol's Spine. Therese couldn't get enough of the taste of Carol, it was like Ecstasy to her. Carol felt Liberating Joy as she was finally having Therese all to herself, the feeling of Therese's soft Tongue was one that would not soon forget. Therese drowned herself in Carol's Essence, which Carol couldn't take enough of. The sounds of Therese's name echoed through the Room as Carol entangled her Hand through Therese's Hair, pulling it and instructing Therese to go faster and harder. Carol didn't even have to say the Words she was hoping for Therese to do because it was like Therese had read her Mind. Carol began to Grind hard against Therese's Face until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes................ Please........ Ther....Ese. Right there, don't stop, I'm going too................................"

Before Carol could finish her Sentence, her Fists clenched harder, her Moans were louder, her Face flushed and her back arched before she succumbed to her Orgasm. Therese could practically taste the Orgasm and kept pleasuring Carol until she had to be pulled by her Hair up to Carol. Therese made her way back up to Carol and Cuddled her.

"Carol?"

"Holy shit, that was amazing. Are you sure you've never done that before? You're so good."

"I'm only good for the Ones I want to spend my life with." Therese said before she realised what had slipped out.

"What?" Carol asked with concern. 

Therese was no turning back for Therese now.

"Oh God." 

"You want to spend your Life with me?"

"Yes but please don't freak out. I want to take my time to get to know you but, I'm sorry, it's just the way that I feel."

"Therese, don't ever be sorry about how you feel. I want to spend my Life with you too. I just didn't know how to say it."

"I love you so much." 

"I love you more, let me make you feel how much I love you."

Carol slowly climbed on top of Therese, making sure to kiss her Passionately on her way. Carol took her time in getting to know Therese's Body, starting with her Breasts. She sucked, swirled and lightly bit at the Two of them, leaving Love Bites all around them. Carol slowly made her way down to Therese's Centre, stopping to tease her every so often. As Carol got to her Centre, Therese's Body began to tremble slightly from the Feeling of her Lover's Tongue. Carol began to tease Therese's Nipples by playing with them, this heightened Therese's sensation. Carol made sure Therese felt loved, wanted, secure and judging on how heavy Therese's Moans were getting, it definitely sounded she was making her feel that way. Therese's Body began to Jolt with the pleasure that she was receiving from her Lover. They both could feel that Therese was close so Carol went Harder, Therese's Moaning became Heavier and Deeper. Carol began to slowly insert her Tongue inside Therese, which almost made her lose control. Therese wrapped her Legs around Carol's Head and entangled her Hand in Carol's Hair. 

"Oh................ Oh God, Carol................................ Yyyyeeeessss........................ Ffffffuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk."

Therese arched her Back and cried out Carol's Name one last Time before the Feeling of her Orgasm took over every Sense of her Body. Carol could feel Therese Pulsating on her, Therese caught her Breath and brought Carol up to be beside her. With only the Breath between them, they both fell asleep in each other's Arms for a blissful and Peaceful Night's Sleep.


	9. Different Kind Of Love

A Month had passed by, Carol had started her Acting Classes, Abby had hired a new Woman called Genevieve and began dating her, Therese had moved into a bigger Apartment yesterday that she had requested but Richard never knew she moved and Rindy was still living with her Father. Carol had never seen the Apartment yet and was quite excited but since it was coming to the Weekend Rindy was hers for a Couple of Days. Carol finished Class and went to collect Rindy from School. The Weather was really bad and was expected to get much worse as the Day went on, a Storm was due so Carol quickly collected Rindy who had her School Bag and her Clothes for the Weekend. Rindy ran with her Mommy into the Car for cover. 

"How was School today Darling?" 

"Good, I fell in the Yard and scraped my Knee but my Teacher put a Plaster on it and now it's ok." 

"Oh my poor Baby." Carol said as she drove away from the School. "Guess who we are going to see today." 

"I don't know? Who?" 

"Therese." 

"Yes! I really like Therese!" 

Therese ran to a Shop near to the College to get some Drinks for herself and Carol with some Snacks and Games for Rindy. Therese ran back from the Shop as she knew Carol would be here any minute. As Therese entered the Apartment, she turned on the TV for a little bit of Company. The News was on and Therese listened to the Weatherman. 

_ "Torrential Winds of up to 130 KM/HR and Heavy Rain to continue throughout the Day. The Police are advising People not to make Unnecessary Journeys and to remain indoors until this Storm passes in the Morning." _

Therese turned the TV back off when she heard a knock at the Door, she opened the Door to find Rindy and Carol waiting to be let in. Rindy jumped into Therese's Arms. 

"Therese." Rindy said with excitement. 

"Hello Gorgeous." Therese said as she Squeezed Rindy and picked her up for a Hug. 

Carol and Therese gave each other a Kiss on the Cheek because Rindy didn't know that they were together yet. With Rindy in her Arms, Therese decided to give Rindy and Carol a Small Tour. All of the Walls were Cream Coloured, Therese had a Small Dining Table in her Kitchen, the Kitchen and the Living Room was One Big Room made into Two Parts, the TV was in a Set and was against the Back Wall, there was a Blue Triple Seater Couch and a Single Couch Facing the TV with a Coffee Table in front of the Couches. To the Left of the TV Set was the Bathroom, it had a Bath and Shower in One. To the Right of the TV Set was Therese's Bedroom, It had a Light Pink Double Bed, Brown Drawers on either side of the Bed, a Brown Wardrobe and a Brown Desk Space with a Chair and a Mirror. There was a Smaller Room on the Right Side of The Living Room that had a Small Sign that said 'Rindy's Room', Therese brought Carol and Rindy into the Room and saw a Small Pink Double Bed with a Small White Wardrobe, a White Drawer and White Lamp beside the Bed. 

"Is this where I'm staying?" Rindy asked as her Eyes lit up with Glee. 

"This Room is yours when you stay here." Therese replied.

"Thank you Therese." 

Rindy gave Therese a Big Hug.

"This is so amazing Angel."

"Where is Mommy going to stay?"

Therese and Carol looked at each other, silently asking the same Question on whether they should let Rindy know that they're together. Therese gave Carol a nod to say that it was fine with her. Carol took Rindy in her Arms and began to explain things to her.

"Darling, do you remember I had a Talk with you a while back on how Boys and Girls can fall in love and they go into a Relationship?"

"Yes?" 

"Well Boys can be in love with Boys and Girls can be in Love with Girls. Therese and I are very much in Love and she is my Girlfriend, so we are both going to share Therese's Room."

Rindy paused for a few moments and looked at both of the Women. 

"Yuck." Rindy said with the surprise from her Mother and Therese. "You'll get more Cooties than ever before."

Carol and Therese just looked at each other and burst out Laughing. 

"Oh Darling, Girls don't have Cooties."

"We don't?"

"No, of course not." Therese said. 

"Well all the Boys at School say I do."

"Well they're wrong Darling. Are you ok with me and Therese?"

"Yes, it's like having another Mommy." 

What Rindy just said shocked Therese quite a bit. She never really thought of herself as quite a Motherly figure, in fact, she never really had any Motherly Figure to look up too.

"How about we just have a Pyjama Day?" Carol asked.

"Yes, can we Therese, please?" 

"Of course we can." 

"Ok Darling, you get dressed in here then myself and Therese will get dressed in her Room." 

"Alright Mommy." 

They both left Rindy to get dressed and entered into Therese's Room. Carol shut the Door and pulled Therese in for a very Passionate Kiss.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't have to do that for Rindy. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"No, well, yes actually. I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Angel?"

"Carol, I don't know if I'm really ready to take on the Role of Motherly Figure. I mean I want to be a part of your Life and now Rindy's too but I've never had any Figure to look up to myself. I'm worried that I wouldn't be good enough."

"Therese, you took my Daughter in when she was lost, washed her and fed her. You gave her a Room when you can barely afford one yourself. You're an excellent Figure to her already but there is absolutely no pressure for you to take on that Role in her Life. Don't you ever doubt that you're not good enough because you are and I love you."

"I love you too."

Therese got dressed into her Blue Pyjamas while Carol and Rindy got dressed into their matching Pink Ones. It was almost Dinner Time. 

"Hey Rindy, do you want to order Take Out?" Therese asked.

"Yes." Rindy excitedly replied.

"What do you want Darling?" 

"Can we get Pizza? Please Mommy?"

"Pizza sounds good for me, what about you Therese?"

"Just going to order it right now." 

Therese placed in an Order for a One Large Cheese Pizza, a Side of Small Fries each and a Grape Soda for Rindy. Therese taught Rindy how to play Snakes & Ladders, she soon got addicted to the Game. Therese paid for the Meal after it arrived. The Three of them sat together on the Big Couch eating their Pizza with Rindy also having her Grape Soda and Therese and Carol having their Red Wine. 'The Wizard Of Oz' was on TV so they decided to watch it.

"Therese." Rindy started. "What did you want from Santa when you were my Age?"

"Where did that Question come out of?" 

"I don't know, I just thought of it."

"Well, I wanted a Doll and Teddy Bear." Therese said lying through her Teeth.

Rindy didn't believe her.

"Are you sure?"

She looked Therese dead in the Eyes unconvinced but couldn't hold her Laughter in. Therese laughed slightly along with her.

"Well truthfully, no. You see Rindy, I didn't have a Good Mommy or Daddy like you do so I wished for a better Family."

"Don't you have any Brothers or Sisters?"

"Nope."

"What about Aunts or Uncles? Cousins?"

"Well, I don't know. I never met them if I did have them. I never had a good Family growing up."

"Well you have one now." Rindy said while hugging Therese, surprising herself and Carol.

They all sat back, relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the Movie. While Therese cleaned up, Carol gave her Daughter a Bath. Therese listened in amusement as she heard the connection between Carol and Rindy. It was Rindy's Bedtime so Therese decided to help Carol tuck Rindy into Bed. Therese placed a Small Kiss on Rindy's Head before saying Goodnight to her. Therese sat on the Couch while Carol told Rindy a Bedtime Story. Carol sat next to Therese and cuddled her, often exchanged Kisses with her and laughed with her.


	10. Curious

After an Hour of them sitting together on the Couch, Therese had her Shower, Carol had a Bath after Therese so she decided to relax in it for a while. After Therese dried herself, she got back into her Pyjamas, dried her Hair and clean up after herself and Carol. Therese's Hands got a bit Dirty from Cleaning up a bit so she decided to Wash them in the Bathroom. She knocked on the Door before she went in to see Carol's Beautiful Body Bathing, she couldn't help but Gaze at her in which Carol was noticing and returning the Favour. Therese began to wash her Hands but couldn't help but have the Feeling of a certain Blonde Beauty still watching her. After drying her Hands, Therese knelt down beside Carol, who turned on her Side to look at Therese. 

"Are you mad?" Carol asked.

"About what?"

"Me telling Rindy about us?"

"Moje Královna, of course I'm not mad. She has every right to know what's going on." Therese said as she reassured her.

"Well maybe she's not going to know everything." Carol said with a Wink and Devilish Smile. "The only one I want to know everything is you. I want you to know how I'm going to make you feel Tonight."

Carol slowly leaned forward to gently press Therese's Lips against hers. As Carol began to make her way down to Therese's Neck, Therese's began to get very Hot and Wet for her Lover. Carol began gently pulling at Therese's Top so Therese slowly unbuttoned it for Carol. 

"You'll have to wait a little bit longer." Therese whispered. "I want to make you feel so good Tonight."

"Oh you are a Naughty Girl for making me wait."

"Well maybe you can find out in a minute on how Naughty I can be for you."

"Oh you tease."

Therese, pleased with herself, made her way back to her Bedroom. Carol quickly dried herself, since she didn't wash her Hair there was no need to dry it so she just wrapped herself in a Towel and headed into Therese's Room. Carol walked in to find Therese lying there, dressed just in her White Lingerie Top, calling Carol over with her Finger. Carol dropped her Towel after closing the Door behind her. Carol made her way over to Therese, climbed on top of her and began to kiss her passionately. 

"Wait, there is something I want to try."

"What is that Angel?"

"You'll find out after I do you first."

Therese surprised Carol by flipping her over onto her Back. 

"Oh Therese." Carol said while Therese was Licking and Kissing Carol's Neck. 

"Do you want too?" Therese asked.

"Only with you." 

Therese passionately Kissed Carol and left Love Bites from her Neck down to her Breasts. She began to tease the Breasts by Licking, Sucking and Biting at them. Carol instructed Therese's Hand down to her Wet Centre and put Therese's Two Fingers inside of her. This was the first time that Therese was doing that, the experience was new, exciting and Liberating for them both. Therese was just about to go down on Carol but Carol brought Therese back up.

"Are you sure?"

Carol nodded in agreement for she wanted something different for that Night, something that was eating away at her own Curiosity. Therese knew what Carol wanted for now so she kept Penetrating Carol, just the way she liked it. Carol began to whimper slightly at the Pleasure from Therese, Therese began to suck at Carol's Nipples which heightened her Pleasure. Therese slowly bit and kissed her way back up to Carol's Lips. She made direct Eye Contact at Carol and she could see that Carol was begging to Orgasm. While still Penetrating her, Therese sat back on her knees and brought Carol with her. As this gave Carol more Pleasure, she tightly held onto Therese as her Breathing became Heavier. Therese knew that Carol was ready to Orgasm as her Body began to tremble Lightly. Therese went Faster and Harder until Carol was almost crying. Therese held onto Carol as Carol pulled at Therese's Hair and was leaving Scratch Marks on her Back. Therese couldn't get enough of the Feeling of being inside Carol. Carol was close, they both could feel it.

"Oh yes................................ Angel. That feels ssssssssoooooooo ggggggoooooooooooodddddddddddd."

Carol's Walls caved in for Therese, Pulsating on top of her. Therese laid Carol down, cuddled her and licked her own Fingers in Satisfaction. Therese began to Kiss Carol lightly and brush her Hair out of the way.

"Carol?"

"Yes?" 

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Angel, please don't be scared when I say this, I want to marry you one Day." 

"I'm not scared anymore. You're the Woman I'm supposed to be with."

"Good." Carol said after a few Minutes of catching her Breath. "Now, about you being Naughty?" 

"Yeah?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Therese got up from her Bed and searched her Wardrobe for what she was looking for. She finally found it, it was a Strap On and a Condom. 

"Please don't judge me but I've been curious about this for a little while. I want you to fuck me with it but it's wherever you want." Therese said as she climbed back onto the Bed.

"I will never judge you. I want you right here, right now. Are you sure you want to try it?" 

"I'm sure. You are in control now."

Carol pulled Therese over to her by her Top and removed it slowly as she Laid Therese on her Back. She kissed Therese softly from her Mouth to her Nipples, constantly Biting and Licking on the way too. The way Carol was teasing Therese's Breasts made her even more Wet than before. Carol Kissed her way down to Therese's Centre, tasting everything she had to offer. Therese pulled Carol up by the Hair to let her know she was ready. Carol knelt back and put on the Strap On. Carol sat back next to Therese and instructed her on what to do. 

"You said I'm in Control. I want you to show me how Naughty you can be." 

Carol loved this Feeling of being in control while Therese was sucking Hard on the Strap On. As Therese was sucking from the Side, she Laid Therese's Body down next to her and began to give her a Light Spanking, which Therese was enjoying. When Carol pulled Therese back up by the Hair, Therese put the Condom on the Strap On. Carol Laid Therese back down on her Back and Kissed her with so much Love. Therese gave a Nod to say that she was ready so Carol, very slowly, began to Penetrate Therese. Therese liked the Feeling of Carol being in control of her. Therese began to Scratch at Carol's Back and hold onto her very Tightly. Carol began to lightly Choke Therese, in which she enjoyed. Carol went Deeper as she got the Motion for Therese just right. Therese's Moans began to get heavier as she was close. Carol knelt back and brought Therese with her. They both couldn't take their Eyes off of each other, Therese held onto Carol very tightly as Carol went Faster and Harder. Therese arched her Back, pulled Carol's Hair hard and began to whimper.

"Yes! Carol! Yes! Yes! Yes! Carol! Carol! Yyyyeeeessss! Ccccaaaarrrroooollll!"

Therese flopped down on her Back as she finished with Carol following along with her, cuddling her.

"What do you think?"

"I think that I'm the Luckiest Girl in the World."

"Not at all. That's me."

Therese put her Arms around Carol and kissed her Passionately.

"No, it's both of us."


	11. Meeting

It was a Late Thursday Evening and Therese visited Carol at her House for the first Time. Carol a Small Living Room with a TV, a Brown Double Seater Couch and Two Single Seat Couches, a Hallway that Lead to a Small Kitchen and an Upstairs that had Two Bedrooms and a Bathroom. Therese decided to make herself and Carol Spaghetti Bolognese while she studied at the Dining Table. 

"Oh no." Therese said. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I may have accidentally misjudged on how much Spaghetti we were going to have. I made Double the amount." 

"Well put some in the Refrigerator for tomorrow?" 

Therese noticed that Carol was beginning to become stressed. She went over to her and began to Massage her and Kiss her a little. 

"Or we could have Abby and Genevieve over for Dinner? I never met them yet and you haven't seen Abby in a very long time. You need to relax, you've been studying hard all Week. You need to give yourself a Break." 

"Alright, I'll take a Break for a few Minutes and I'll call Abby." 

Carol called Abby, who had agreed to come over with Gen, then sat back down to finish off her Studying. Therese put the Spaghetti in the Oven to keep it heated as they waited for Abby and Genevieve. Carol put away her Books as Therese cleaned up. Therese could see that Carol's Mind was wandering a bit as they both sat down at The Table so she took her by the Hand. 

"What's wrong?" 

"What? Oh nothing, it's stupid." 

"Come on, it's not stupid. Tell me?" 

"Well, ok, you know the way we have the Christmas Show Auditions coming up?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well the only part suited for me is the Mom, I'm just thinking, am I now too Old for this Acting thing. I should've done it when I was younger but I was too afraid now I'm lucky if I don't get Wrinkles every Day." 

"Carol, it isn't too late. It doesn't matter what Age you are. I promise you that no matter what you do, you'll never be too old for it and you'll be amazing." 

"I mean, I guess so? I actually want to show you something." 

"Ok?" 

Carol went to the Cupboard by the Oven to get a Letter that was written to her from her Sister and gave it to Therese. 

"Read it out Loud." 

"Dearest Carol, I hope this Letter finds you well. I would like you to know that Philip and I are expecting another Baby and are hoping to move back to New York as soon as the Baby is Born which would be in February. I would love to Reconnect with you as I feel that we have drifted apart in the last Number of Years. I would love to know what is going on in your Life? I hope Rindy is doing good and the Kids can't wait to see her as I can't wait to see and catch up with you. With Love, your Sister Jean." 

"What do you think?" 

"I think it's great." 

"There is one thing, she is quite Homophobic too, not as bad as my Parents but still Homophobic." 

"Oh then, I don't know what to do." 

Carol thought for a few moments. She then grabbed a Pen and Paper from the Cupboard, sat down again and began writing. 

"Here, read this." Carol said as she handed the Letter to Therese. 

"Dear Jean, I hope that you are doing well too. I can't wait to get to see you again, I've missed you a lot and the times we had. There is something that you need to know, I'm Gay and I have a Partner. Her name is Therese, she is the Love of my Life and nothing is going to change that. I hope that you can see that even if you can't speak to me again, I understand. You will always be my Little Sister and I will always be your Big Sister. I love you very much and hope to see you soon. Love, Carol." 

"I think it's perfect." 

Abby arrived with Genevieve who was Taller than her with Shoulder Length Curly Red Hair. They were both wearing their Brown Suits while Carol was wearing a White T-Shirt and Black Pants and Therese was wearing a Pink T-Shirt and Brown Pants. Carol excitedly grabbed Therese's Hand and introduced her to Abby while Abby did the same to Gen. 

"It's so nice to meet you Gen." Carol said as she shook Gen's Hand. 

"The pleasure is mine." 

Abby pulled Therese in for a Hug. 

"This meeting was long overdue." Therese said. 

"Let's just blame Carol." Abby joked. 

Abby and Gen brought Wine, Abby helped Carol serve the Food after Therese and Gen set up the Table. Abby got the Wine out and poured for all of them. 

"This is really good." Gen said as they all ate.

"Thank you, so tell me, how how did you Two start dating?" Therese asked. 

"Oh I jokingly call it, 'she hired me because she wanted to fuck me'. Like literally Abby asked me out the Day after we met. I was only on the Job that Day." Gen joked.

"I think you Two are way more alike than I thought." Therese teased. 

"I know, I was the One who convinced Carol to make the Call because she was too nervous." Abby teased. 

Carol lightly kicked Abby in the Leg.

"Well I should thank you for convincing her."

Therese gave Carol a Wink that made her Stomach go up in Butterflies. 

"So Gen, what did you do before?" Carol asked. 

"I used to work in a News Agency for a few Years, it was good Money but it just wasn't for me anymore. Abby told me you have a Daughter?"

"I do, her name is Rindy. I was Married before I met Therese but unfortunately he was very controlling and we separated." 

"It was an almost similar Situation for me because I had a controlling Boyfriend before I met Carol." Therese said.

"I was the exact same before I met Abby. I wonder if they actually liked us?" Gen joked.

"Well if Men hate Women, they should just be Gay." Abby joked.

"I think that would be the Solution for our Past Problems." Carol said. "Although if I didn't meet Harge, I wouldn't have had Rindy so it's not a total loss." 

After they finished their Dinner, they all helped clean up. They decided to sit down in The Living Room with Carol and Abby taking The Double Seater. Therese noticed they were sitting very close together and was getting a bit jealous. Carol and Abby told Stories of when they were younger, Therese didn't want them to see that she was a bit jealous so she decided to go out for a Cigarette for a little bit to clear her Mind. She stood outside for a few minutes until Abby decided to join her.

"Mind if I join you for one?"

"Oh no, absolutely not."

Therese helped Abby light her Cigarette. 

"So Carol tells me you're a Photographer?"

"Yes, well Aspiring Photographer. I want to go out on my own One Day."

"Well I was hoping to get some Photos of myself and Gen? How much would I have to pay to get them done from you?"

Therese thought for a few moments.

"I'll do them for free. I mean you are Carol's Best Friend." 

"Oh thank you Therese. I have to ask you something just to clear my Head. Do you really love her?" 

"Abby, I want grow Old with her and Marry her One Day. I never thought that was possible for me but People change."

"I just needed to know, she is my Best Friend and I don't want to see her Heart Broken." 

Therese hesitated for a few moments because of the Question she was hesitant to ask but decided to anyway.

"I have to know................With you and Carol?"

"Yes?" 

"What happened?"

"It wasn't really anything actually, it just happened. It was one Night and Carol was having trouble with Harge, I was still living with my Mother so she came to our House for a bit of comfort. I think she just wanted to feel wanted. I did love her and still do but never in that way. I've never seen look at someone the way she looks at you, I can tell she really loves you." 

Therese could feel a Sigh of Relief come over her.

"I think it's the same way that Gen looks at you."

As they entered back into The Living Room, Therese was just about to sit back down on the single couch until Carol pulled by the Arm and sat her down next to Her.

"Oh no, she took my Place." Abby dramatically joked.

"I can move if you want me too?" Therese offered. 

"Not at all." Abby said as she sat on the edge of Gen's Seat and putting one Arm around her.

After a Couple of more Hours of talking Abby and Gen decided to Hail for a Taxi and go Home but not before saying and hugging goodbye. After they went, Carol decided to look upstairs for an Envelope to put the Letter into. 

"Therese, can you see if there is an Envelope in the Cupboard?" Carol shouted down to her. 

"Sure." 

As Therese was looking in the Cupboard, a Letter fell out by accident. As Therese picked it up, she couldn't help but read the Bold Capital Letters that read '**EVICTION NOTICE**'. Carol walked down the Stairs to see Therese reading the Letter. 

"Did you find one?" 

"Carol, what is this? You're being evicted?" 

Carol put her Head slightly down in Shame. 

"Yes."

"When?" 

"Next Week."

"Next Week? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You should've told me."

"I know, I'm sorry Angel. I did have a Place sorted, I swear but it fell through."

"Why?"

"Someone put in a Higher Offer and they took it. I was kind of wondering for a while if................"

"If what?" 

"We could Live together? I didn't want to live anywhere else, that's why I never really looked for-"

Carol was interrupted by Therese's Lips desperately on Top of hers.

"I'm nowhere near ready but I don't care, I know for a fact that I'll so stupid if I say no and I don't want to say no, so I'm just going to say................Yes."


	12. Security

A Week later it was Moving Day for Carol so herself and Therese took the Day off College. Therese just finished packing the Boxes in The Living Room when the Mailman put the Mail through the Door. 

"Carol, the Mail is here." Therese shouted up to Carol, who was just finished packing in her Bedroom. 

"Do you know who it's from?" 

"It looks like it's from your Sister?" 

"My Bag is on the Table, can you put it in there for me?" 

"Sure." 

By the time Carol got Downstairs, The Movers were here and everything was done. Carol said one last Goodbye to the Apartment before she and Therese followed behind The Movers in their Car. Carol didn't have that many things that she wanted to bring with her so she gave a lot of things away to a Charity Shop. Moving was pretty much an all Day Job so they both ended up missing Lunch so Carol decided to make them both Turkey Burgers with Home Cut Fries just after they finished unpacking. They both cleaned up but afterwards Carol sat on the Couch with Therese's Head on her Lap. 

"Oh I'm stuffed." Carol said as she patted her Stomach lightly. 

"I hope Rindy will like this Place." 

"Oh come on, she was so excited when I told her, she will love it here." 

Carol began to brush her Hands through Therese's Hair and began to laugh a little. 

"What?" Therese asked as she laughed along with Carol. 

"I don't know, I guess I'm just really happy here with you. I feel safe." 

Therese brought Carol's Hand to her Lips to kiss it. 

"You are safe here. How about we go out Tonight to Celebrate?" 

"I'd love that, where do you want to go?" 

"Well, there's the new Gay Bar that opened. Do you want to try there?" 

"Of course. Where did I put my Bag first though?" 

"I think you put it under the Table?" 

Carol got up to get her Bag, Therese sat up and Carol laid down on her Lap after she got the Letter out of the Bag. She began to read it. 

"Dear Carol, I knew you had a Secret for a very long time and I'm thankful that you finally told me. However if this was before I had my Kids, I would've cared and cut you off but now that I have them, I wouldn't care if they are Gay or not because I love them and I love you too. Philip will come to terms with it in time. I really can't wait to see you and catch up with you. Write soon. Jean." 

"I love it. I can't wait to meet her." 

Carol wanted to ask Therese a Question, a bit of a more intimate Question but pondered for a few moments about it. 

"Therese? Is there anything else that you would like to do Sexually?" 

"Well, kind of, why? Do you?" 

"Yes, I was just wondering." 

"Tell me, what are they?" 

"Well, now don't judge me but maybe doing something that's kind of Public without them noticing? What about you?" 

"Maybe you can find that out later?" 

Before Carol can find out more Therese sat up and began to get ready. Carol followed her into the Bedroom. 

"What are you going to wear?" Carol asked as they both looked through their Wardrobe. 

"I was thinking this White Vest, this Khaki Pants and these Brown Boots?" 

"Oh you know for a fact that if you wear those then I won't be able to control myself around you." 

"That's kind of the Idea." 

"What is?" 

"I want you to just take me in your Arms Tonight do whatever you want to me but under one Condition." 

"Which is?" 

"You have to wear this." 

Therese handed Carol the Strap On. 

"Oh fuck yes but Under the condition that you tell me when." 

"Of course, what are you thinking of wearing?" 

"These Blues Jeans and this Red Shirt but I'll be wearing the Strap underneath obviously." 

Just as Carol got dressed after Therese did, Therese began to playfully lie down on the Bed and moan slightly. 

"How are you so Beautiful?" 

Carol laughed. 

"I'm not that Beautiful, just extremely lucky." 

"Well you are to me, come on. Let's go." 

They both walked down the Hall, happily Hand in Hand, that is until they saw Richard at the other end of the Hallway. He didn't see them but he was banging on Therese's Old Apartment. They both stopped in their Tracks.

"Do you want to go around the other way?" 

Therese thought for a Second, she didn't want to be afraid of Richard but she thought of Carol's Safety. 

"Yeah, let's go this way." 

They both turned around began to Walk.

"There you are Terry." Richard shouted.

"Fuck." Therese whispered.

Carol didn't think but took Therese's Hand and bolted for the other Exit with her. Richard began to follow behind. Just as Carol felt he was getting hot on their Tails, Therese took Carol around the Corner and into a Closet with her. Therese peaked outside and saw Richard run right passed the Closet, she only brought Carol out when she heard his Footsteps become fainter and fainter. 

"Are you ok?" Carol asked. 

"Yeah, what the fuck does he want?"

"I don't know, come on, we better go before he comes back." 

They both warily walked Hand in Hand to Carol's Car.

"He'll never leave me alone, will he?" Therese asked as she got into the Passenger's Seat. 

"I hate to say it Angel but I don't know. Do you want to go back Home?" Carol asked as Therese began to get a bit more stressed. 

"No MojeKrálovna, this Night isn't about him, it's about us and I don't anything to ruin that."

Carol leaned over to put a Gentle Kiss on Therese's Lips before driving away. They held Hands and sat in comfortable Silence on the way to the Club. When they arrived at the Club, they were happy to see others like themselves instead of their Circle of Friends. Although it wasn't full, it was still a good amount of People. The Band wasn't very much their taste so they found a small Couch in the Back and Cuddled for a bit. 

"How did you find out about this Place?"

"Danny told me, apparently his Cousin is starting to go here. Do you want a Drink?" 

"Just a Coca Cola."

"I'll have one too. I'll be right back." 

Therese placed a Kiss on Carol's Cheek before she went up to get the Drinks. As there was a Queue, Therese had a wait a few Minutes. Carol felt like she was being watched, her Eyes carefully looked through the Room until she saw this Tall, Long Brown Haired Woman, wearing a Leather Jack, a Pink Shirt, Black Jeans and was watching her. Carol began to get a bit nervous as the Woman approached her.

"Hello." The Woman said as she sat down in front of Carol.

"Hi?"

"My name is Phillipa and might I just say, you are the most Beautiful Woman I've ever seen in my Life."

"Well honesty is the best Policy." 

"I saw you came in with another Woman but why don't you come Home with me and I can show you what a Real Woman can do." 

Carol saw right through Phillipa. 

"Well what can you do? Can you make me feel loved like the way my Partner does? Take care of my Child the way she does? Have a sense of Humor like her? Have Goals like her? Be a Real Woman like her? Don't think I can't see what you're doing. You'll never be anything like her." 

Carol stood up to go find Therese but Phillipa blocked her way. Therese eventually saw the commotion and decided to step in.

"What's going on here?"

"Phillipa here decided that she should take me Home instead of you Tonight." Carol laughed.

Therese stood in front of Carol and looked Phillipa dead in the Eyes.

"You'll never deserve a Woman like her."

Carol put her Arm over Therese's Shoulder.

"I plan to marry and grow Old with this Woman. You can leave now Phillipa."

Phillipa got frustrated so she decided to leave. One of the Bartenders decided to bring Therese down the Drinks since Therese ordered them. He noticed that Phillipa stormed out of the Club.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked.

"Yes." Therese replied.

"She tried to start a Fight us, will you be able to make sure something is done?"

"I will let Security know what happened."

"Thank you." Carol said.

They both sat back down and Therese held Carol.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes, that was just strange. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got defensive."

"Well, I think I like being defended."

"Actually, I saw a Room in here that said Private but it was Guarded by Security. Want to check it out later?" Therese asked with a Devilish Smile.

"Only if you want too?" Carol said as she Kissed Therese.

"Oh yes." 

After a while of Sitting, Cuddling and Kissing, The Band began to Sing one of Carol's Favourite Songs called 'Earth Angel'. Carol stood up quickly to the surprise of Therese.

"Therese Belivet, would you do the honour of becoming my Dance Partner?"

"As along as I'm the only one." Therese teased.

"That's a Lifetime Guarantee. Just listen to the Lyrics for me."

They walked to the Dance Floor and Therese put her Hands around Carol's Neck as she put her Arms around Therese's Hips. 

"I love this Song now but I don't know it."

Carol began to Whisper some of the Lyrics in Therese's Ear, making her Knees Weak.

"Earth angel, earth angel, Please be mine, My darling dear, Love you all the time, I'm just a fool, A fool in love with you-ou-ou, I fell for you and I knew, The vision of your loveliness,I hope and pray that someday, That I'll be the vision of your happiness."


	13. That Was Fun

Therese Kissed Carol deeply, not wanting this moment to end but all she wanted was for Carol to take her in her Arms. Carol moaned lightly as Therese broke the Kiss.

"Now." Therese whispered.

"Lead the Way."

Therese lead Carol down a little Hallway where she spotted the Security Guard.

"Excuse me Sir, what Room is that in there?" Carol asked the Security Guard. 

"I'm sorry Ladies, this room is locked and is strictly for VIPS only."

"That's alright, thank you." Therese said.

Right after Therese spoke, they heard a Crash and Drunk People shouting coming from the Bar. 

"Excuse me Ladies, I have to go check this out." The Security Guard said just before he ran.

Just as he ran, Carol opened the Door to the Room and quickly pulled Therese in behind. It was a Small Room that had a Red Carpet, a Red Canopy Bed with Red Curtains hanging down from it. Carol locked the Door behind them. Therese pushed Carol's Back to the Door and Kissed her. 

"I thought this was locked?" Therese asked. 

"It was, I swiped the Key from his Belt without him knowing. Bend over."

"Anything you want."

Carol quickly leaned Therese over the end of the Bed, pulled her Pants down to just below her Hips, pulled her own Pants down, spit on the Strap On and leaned over Therese to Whisper.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

She bit the Blanket as Carol leaned back and began to slowly Fuck her.

"Oh, you are so tight, I love that."

"I love the feeling of your Big................................ Hard................................ Dick inside of me, oh God! It feels so good!" 

Carol leaned over Therese and began to choke her slightly, put her Hand under her Vest to tease her Nipples and Kiss her Neck.

"You are my Filthy Little Angel, aren't you?" Carol whispered as she was biting Therese's Ear.

"Only yours until I die."

"You're the only one for me Angel, know why?"

"Why?"

"There's nobody else I'd rather grow old with and make feel this good."

Carol began to go deeper and harder making Therese grind harder against Carol's Hips. Carol intensely played with Therese's Nipples until she reached the Tip of Therese's Vagina and started to rub it, causing Therese to lose her Mind. Therese was begging to Orgasm, Her Walls tightened around the Strap, they both could feel that she was close. As Carol was still choking her, Therese bit the Blanket once when Carol was hearing the Muffled sounds of Therese's Moaning.

"Oh God! Yes! Carol! Right.................................. There! Ffffuuuucccckkkk mmmmeeee!!!!" 

Therese's Body collapsed onto the Bed as Carol laid beside her, holding her shaking Body. 

"Are you ok Angel?"

"That was fucking amazing but I don't want you to be left out."

"What did you have in Mind?" 

Therese took the Dildo out of the Strap.

"Do you want to try?"

"Yes but we have to be quick." 

"Oh we will."

Therese lowered Carol's Pants a bit more and got her to suck on the Dildo which made them both equally as Horny. Therese traced it down Carol's Body until she reached her Vagina. Therese began to insert it slowly, Carol was loving this new Feeling. Therese began to give Carol Love Bites all over her Neck. Therese kneeled up and began to tease Carol's Vagina, Carol's Legs wrapped around Therese's Hand's, almost cutting off Circulation. Carol's Back Arched and Tears were rolling down her Face. 

"Therese! Yes! Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt tttthhhheeeerrrreeee."

Carol's Body flopped back down and Therese laid down and held her.

"Like I said, it will be quick." Therese joked.

"Oh my God, I don't think I was ever that quick." 

Therese put the Dildo back on the Strap. 

"I think we better go back out." 

They both rearranged themselves before going out to see the Security Guard standing there.

"So it was you too who stole my Key." He said. 

Carol gave back the Key to him. 

"We're sorry." Carol admitted. 

"You're lucky that Room is Soundproof. I'm going to have to talk to the Manager about this."

"That won't be necessary Joseph." A familiar Voice called from the end of the Hall. 

They all looked down the Hall to see Gen standing there.

"I'm sorry Gen but they stole my Key and they aren't VIPS."

"They are VIPS now, they're my Friends."

"Just make sure that it doesn't happen again." Joseph said.

Therese and Carol followed Gen back to the Bar.

"How did you know him?" Therese asked.

"My Father runs the Place and Danny told me you'd probably show up One Night." 

"Wait, you're Danny's Cousin?"

"The One and only, by the way Abby is joining me soon, do you Girls want to stay for a Drink?" 

Therese and Carol both looked at each other and knew they had the same answer.

"We'd love too." Carol replied.


	14. I'll Never Let Anything Happen To You

After Abby arrived at the Bar, they brought another Couch down the end so they could Talk and hang out. Carol was cuddling with Therese while Gen was cuddling with Abby.

"How'd the Audition go yesterday Carol?" Abby asked. 

"I was a nervous wreck but I think it went good, I actually went for the part of the Narrator instead of the Mother."

"How are you Guys actually finding this Place?" Gen asked.

"I think it's kind of nice?" Therese replied.

"I like it, except we had a bit of an incident earlier." Carol said.

"What happened?" Abby asked. 

"Well when Therese went to get Drinks, this Woman approached me telling me that I need to go Home with her instead of Therese, she was very aggressive and demanding." 

"Wait, was this Woman like Mid Thirties, Dark Brown Hair? I think her name is Phillipa?" Gen asked.

"Yes, how do you know her?" Carol wondered.

"She is a regular here, I'm trying to get my Father to ban her because she once tried to take me Home and Abby too. I'm sure she was with this Guy Richard yesterday, they were looking for somebody but I don't know who?"

"Richard? What did he look like?" Therese asked.

"Maybe Mid Twenties, Short Brown Hair? He was wearing this Oversized Grey Coat and Big Brown Hat."

"Do you know him?" Abby asked.

Therese began to get quite tense, Carol Cuddled her more when she did.

"Yeah, he's my Ex-Boyfriend, he hasn't really left me alone since we broke up. He spotted us and he chased us earlier."

"Why didn't you do something about it?" Gen asked.

"I never thought I really needed to until today but now I just--I'm scared but you know-" 

Carol noticed that Therese beginning to get a bit flustered.

"We will figure things out soon." Carol said. 

"We just don't want to see you Girls getting hurt." Abby said. 

"Well Therese kicked the Shit out of him once, almost left him Internally Bleeding." Carol proudly mentioned.

"It's true, I did but it was because he went for Carol."

"Well we may need you around for Protection one Day Therese." Gen teased. "You'll never know when he can pop up again."

"You mean like now?" Abby said as she witnessed a possible Richard walking angrily towards them.

It was him. All Four of the Girls quickly stood up. 

"Richard, what the fuck are you doing here? How did you find me?" Therese asked with Frustration, ready to Fight.

"I was looking for you all over, I was so worried about you." Richard said as he tried to take Therese's Hand, she slapped his Hand away and Carol took hers.

Gen and Abby went to go try and find Security.

"No you did not. Why can't you just accept the fact that I've moved on?" 

"You haven't moved on, this is just a Phase."

"Carol is no Phase, now how did you find us?"

"Phillipa."

"Phillipa?" Carol asked.

"Yes Bitch Phillipa. I hired her to find you and get this Bitch away from you, so she tried her Friend, the Girlfriend and the Bitch right next to you."

"You don't get to call her that." Therese demanded.

"Fine but I get to call you my Girlfriend." 

Richard tried to forcefully take Therese's Hand but was blocked by Carol.

"No because I get to call her my Wife one Day."

Richard had heard enough, he tried to lunge at Therese but it was Carol who blocked her and tackled him to the Ground. Richard tried to gain control until Therese kicked him 'Up North', Carol left Richard with a Big Red Slap Mark right across his Face. Therese pulled Carol off of Richard just in time for the Security to arrive and detain him. The Police showed up after about Ten Minutes to ask Questions to Abby, Gen, Carol and Therese. When Therese was asked on whether they should have him arrested or not, she hesitated for a bit. At this Stage it was more than just about her own safety, it was for Carol, Gen, Abby and even Rindy's so she decided that he should be taken into Custody. Abby followed Carol to the Bathroom while Gen stayed with Therese.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked as Carol washed up at the Sink.

"I don't know, I don't know what to do Abby. I refuse to lose Therese but it's just Richard keeps trying to hurt her, I'm afraid that he could.... You know................ Kill her one Day?"

"I'm afraid of that too, this will get sorted. I promise you."

"Thank you Abby." Carol said as she hugged her Best Friend. "How are you Two getting Home?"

"We got a Taxi here so I guess a Taxi back?"

"Not at all, I'll give you a Lift Home. Is Gen staying at yours?"

"Yes, it'll be her first Night."

Carol and Abby both went back to the Bar to ask the Girls if they wanted to leave, they both agreed. Everyone made little Talk in the Car besides Therese, she remained quiet until they both got back Home. Therese got dressed into her Pink Pyjamas while Carol got dressed into her Blue ones. Therese was almost too quiet for Carol's liking, Therese sat on the Bed and Carol kneeled down in front of her and took her Hands. Therese began to cry, avoided Eye Contact with Carol and kept her Head down.

"MojeKrálovna, I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you but I'm so scared."

"I know you are Angel and me too but there's no need to be scared. You will never lose me. I love you so much. I will never ever let anything happen to you."

Therese looked into Carol's Beautiful Eyes. She leaned forward to place a Gentle and Passionate Kiss on Carol's Lips. 

"I'd die before I let anything happen to you. I love you so much." 


	15. Sensual

Carol kissed Therese deeply and longingly. Therese slowly leaned back on the Pillows and Carol followed her, leaning on top of her, never breaking the Kiss. Therese wrapped her Arms around Carol's Neck as Carol entangled her Hands in Therese's Hair while she was kissing her Neck. Therese lead Carol's Hand to the Top Button of her Top. While still kissing Therese, Carol slowly unbuttoned Therese's Top to show her Beautiful Breasts. Therese leaned up slightly to take it off with Carol's help. Carol laid Therese back down and Kissed her once more. Carol Kissed Therese softly from her Jaw to the Tips of her Fingers, Carol slowly took off her Top to reveal her Gorgeous Chest. She leaned back down onto Therese to Kiss her Gently from her Lips to her Breasts. Carol intensely sucked and lightly bit on Therese's Breasts, making them beautifully Pink and Raw. Carol slowly Kissed and Licked her way down to Therese's Centre while taking her Pants off along the way. All Carol gave was one Little Lick to Therese's Hot, Dripping Wet Centre, for Therese's Body to Jolt. Carol wanted to make sure Therese felt secure, loved and needed. She was doing just that. Carol began to slowly Kiss and Lick Therese, wanting to take her time with her. Therese couldn't take her Mind off what Carol did for her Tonight so she had an Idea that she wanted to try but the Feeling of Carol's Tongue was almost too distracting for her. Carol began to lightly Penetrate Therese with her Tongue, which Therese loved the Feeling of. Therese was just about ready to Orgasm before she sat up. Carol Kissed her way back up Therese.

"Angel, what's the matter?"

"Do you trust me?" 

"Well of course I do." Carol said with confusion.

Therese passionately Kissed Carol while she laid her on her Back. Therese Kissed and bit at Carol's Neck and Chest until she made her way to her Breasts. Therese kissed and sucked Deeply at Carol's Breasts. Therese Licked her way down to Carol's Thriving Centre while also taking off her Pants. Carol's Centre was begging for pleasure. Carol would never ever get over the Feeling of Therese pleasuring her. Carol's threw one Arm over her Face while her other Hand became entangled in Therese's Hair almost pulling it off as she began to Grind against Therese's Face. Therese could feel that Carol was about ready to Orgasm so she pulled away and heard the hint of disappointed in Carol's Moans. Therese made her way slowly back up Carol, and slowly entangled their Legs so their Centres would meet. They both began to Grind onto each other, Therese held herself steady while Carol's Legs began to tremble. This new Feeling that they were enjoying immensely was taking over them. They both couldn't hold it any longer, Carol leaned forward to Therese and leaned back on her Elbows. Therese leaned down to Carol and their Grinding became harder, more Passionate and more needed than ever before. Therese wrapped her Arms around Carol's Neck while Carol wrapped one Arm around Therese, they Kissed and pleasured each other until they couldn't take it anymore. Their Faces flushed, their Hearts raced, they looked deep into each other's Eyes and their Bodies tensed so much until all they could do was let go. Carol's Body flopped down and brought Therese along with her. Carol's Tears began to flow as she looked at her Lover.

"What's wrong?" Therese whispered.

"Considering everything that's been happening, I'm still the Luckiest Girl in the World." 

"Carol, I love you more than I ever thought I could."

Therese's Stomach began to rumble.

"Are you hungry?" Carol joked. 

"I think I am." Therese laughed.

"How about we order Pizza?"

"You read my Mind."

As Carol ordered a late Night Pizza, Therese took a quick Shower and as soon as Therese was done, Carol hopped in after her. After a Half an Hour of waiting, the Pizza arrived and Carol paid for it. They both sat down eating their Cheese Pizza on the Couch and watched TV. After they had finished, Therese laid back on the Couch and cuddled Carol.

"Therese, do you ever think about our Future and stuff?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I was just wondering because I am too." 

"Well, if you're really wondering then it's you, me, Rindy and maybe a little Baby in the Bassinet? We live in a big House that we can both afford, maybe once we retire we could go travelling and see the World? What about you?" 

"I want everything that you just said."


	16. It's Fun To Dress Up

Carol was very excited when she found out that she would have Rindy for the Halloween Weekend. They both loved the Holiday very much, however Therese needed a bit of persuading. Harge and Rindy met Carol at the College Parking Lot and Rindy excitedly ran to her Mother. Carol scooped her up and hugged her tightly, Harge stayed in the Car and barely talked to Carol. Rindy waved goodbye to her Father as he drove away. 

"Mommy, I'm so excited about Trick or Treating Tonight." 

"Oh me too Darling, guess what." 

"What? I don't know." 

"Abby and Gen are coming too. We are going to go to Abby's House to go Trick or Treating." 

"I can't wait, what about Therese?" 

"Well, we need to talk to her and see if she's feeling up to it." 

Therese was sitting on her Couch reading a Book and waiting for Carol and Rindy. She was very nervous as Richard was only let off yesterday with a 100HR Community Service Order and a $250 Fine. Rindy came bursting through the Door and Carol walked behind her. 

"Therese!!" 

"Hey Rindy." Therese said as she stood up and hugged Rindy tightly. "How was School?" 

"Good, we got to make our own Masks today." 

"Can we see?" Carol asked. 

Rindy got her Bag off of her Mommy and took out her Cat Mask that she made. 

"That's so cute Rindy." 

"Did you show Daddy, Darling?" 

"Yes." 

"So you're going as a Cat Rindy?" Therese asked. 

"Yes and Mommy is going as a Witch. What are you going as Therese?" 

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to go Tonight." 

"Why not? Pretty please?" 

Rindy was tempting Therese very much with her Puppy Eyes. Therese let out a little Sigh. 

"Oh alright but I've got nothing to wear?" 

Carol thought for a few Moments. 

"Do you still have that Old White Shirt?" Carol asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sure I do?" 

"I can do something there, Rindy do you still have your Face Paints in your Bag?" 

"Yes, I packed them today myself." Rindy said proudly. 

"Well let's get ready then." Carol proclaimed. 

Rindy preferred to get ready by herself so Carol and Therese went to their Room to get Dressed. 

"I found it." Therese said as she searched for the Shirt through the Wardrobe. 

Carol began to rip the Shirt slightly and put Fake Blood on it. 

"Therese, why don't you like Halloween?" 

Therese hesitated for a few Moments. 

"To be honest, I'd rather not talk about it right now." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'd rather not ruin the Day right now. That looks really good actually." 

Therese began to put the Shirt on her. 

"I have to do your Face now too." 

Therese put her Hair in a Ponytail and Carol made her Face look like it had Cuts and Bruises. 

"Can someone help me?" Rindy called from her Room. 

"I'll go." Therese said. 

Therese walked into Rindy's Room to see her having Trouble getting her Black Top on. Therese kneeled down in front of her and sat her down on the edge of the Bed. As the top was stuck and it was covering Rindy's Eyes, Therese tugged hard and got Rindy out of her situation. 

"Oh, you look scary Therese." 

"Thank you, your Mommy helped me a lot." Therese said as she sat in front of Rindy on the Floor. 

Rindy quickly wrapped her Arms around Therese for a Hug. A Surprised Therese hugged Rindy Tightly back. 

"I love you Therese." 

Therese was shocked at Rindy's Pure Love and Honesty. 

"I love you too Rindy." 

When Carol was finished, she had Painted her own Face Green, wore a Long Black Dress that highlighted the Tip of her Breasts and had her Broomstick. Carol called the Girls from The Living Room and with Rindy still in her Arms, Therese entered The Living Room and put her down. 

"Can we go now Mommy please?" 

"Yes, we are having Dinner in Abby's first and then we will go out. Sound good?" 

"Yeah." 

Carol got her Bag, Therese got Rindy's Mask and locked up. Therese also put a Bowl of Sweets in front of the Door in case there were Trick Or Treaters coming by hers. Rindy grabbed both of their Hands as she excitingly lead them down the Hallway and to Carol's Car. Therese's Mood changed to a bit more upbeat, she couldn't have ruined Carol or Rindy's Night by being sad. They pulled up outside Abby's House and were greeted by Gen who was dressed as a Vampire. 

"Come on Rindy." Gen said. "Abby has Dinner ready for us." 

They were all beginning to get quite hungry so Abby, who was dressed as a Bloody Angel, decided to serve them their Mashed Potatoes, Vegetables and Chicken. Carol and Therese helped serve the Drinks. As Carol was driving, herself and Rindy decided to only have Water. Rindy was so excited that she was the first to finish her dinner, hoping that the other's would follow along sooner. Just after everyone finished their Dinner, it was getting quite Dark so they decided to head out with Rindy. Each of them took turns in going to a House with Rindy. It was a Cold Night but they didn't care, including Therese, they were all having fun. There were all kinds of Families out enjoying the Night like the rest of them. There were a few Party Goers, Troublemakers and Kids Hyped up on Sweets but none of that bothered any of them, Rindy was having Fun and that was the main thing to them. As they were winding down and it was getting Cold, Abby had noticed Therese's Mood change as Carol, Gen and Rindy walked a few Steps ahead of them.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked Therese.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok. Why?"

"Well you seem pretty low, what's up?"

"I don't know, I think it's just Halloween isn't my Favourite Time of the Year and I kind of can't wait for it to be over?"

"Well that's true but are you sure it's not something else?"

"Well I'm a bit nervous about Richard after being released but that's it and thank you Abby."

The Girls didn't know that Carol could hear everything that they were saying and she remained unconvinced that Therese's couldn't wait for it to be over or that it was just Richard. Rindy was really Cold and getting Tired so Carol picked her up in her Arms and carried her back to Abby's House. Therese helped Abby clean up while Gen sat with Rindy and Carol in The Living Room. Rindy was tired but not tired enough for her Sweets. 

"You can only have a small few Tonight, I don't you getting Sick on us." Carol told Rindy 

"Ok Mommy." 

Rindy sat on her Mommy's Lap and had some Sweets.

"Carol, when did you know you wanted to have Kids?" Gen asked.

"Well I always kind of knew from a Young Age. Why?"

"Well I kind of want one but I'm not sure if Abby does? We didn't really get to talk about it that much." 

"I think it's safe to say that Abby does want Kids."

Gen's Eyes lit up with Glee. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wouldn't say so otherwise."

Abby and Therese joined Carol, Rindy and Gen to hang out for a little while. Rindy was falling asleep on Carol's Lap so they decided to take her Home. They said their Goodbyes to each other and Carol put Rindy in the Backseat of the Car.

"Therese, I heard your Conversation with Abby, are you sure there's not anything else you want to talk about?"

Even though Therese knew that Rindy was asleep, she decided she didn't want to take any chances just yet.

"We'll talk when we go Home if that's ok?"

"Ok then."

Carol agreed to wait until they went Home and put Rindy to Bed. Just after they arrived, Therese picked up Rindy and carried her to their Apartment with Carol walking alongside them. Carol opened the Door and once they were all inside, made doubly sure that it was locked. Therese laid Rindy down on her Bed and Carol dressed her into her Pink Pyjamas. As Carol was tucking Rindy in, Therese washed off the Face Paint and got dressed into her Pink Pyjamas. Once Carol tucked Rindy in, she washed off her Face Paint and got dressed into her Red Pyjamas. As Carol exited her Bedroom, she saw Therese sitting down on the Couch, looking nervous and waiting for her. As Carol sat down, Therese took her by the Hand.

"I'm sorry that I was a bit of a downer today. I don't mean to be."

"So tell me what's going on, I don't want you to hide anything from me."

"You remember when I told you I was put into an Orphanage?"

"Yes?"

"Well it was Thirteen Years ago on Halloween when they did it. I remember them always telling me that Halloween was when those Kids that were Trick or Treating were Orphaned Kids that the Parents never wanted so they were only let out once a Year. I remember thinking that the People with them, if there were any at all, were only the People who worked at the Orphanage. I was so confused because I remember thinking how lucky I was that I was at Home with my Parents but was always wondering why are they mistreating me? When they dropped me to the Orphanage I was heartbroken, I couldn't eat or Sleep for a Week. I remember thinking how could they do this to their Child? I think I figured out soon afterwards that that wasn't what Halloween was for but I never ever went out on Halloween so this was my first time ever experiencing it."

By the time Therese was finished, she was crying in Carol's Arms.

"Oh my Angel, I'm so so sorry that happened to you. There is no pressure if you don't ever want to come out with us again."

"No, I want do it now."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Well I thought I had it handled? I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"Well I'm so glad you told me."

"Me too because now i know I can handle it and be there with you and Rindy."


	17. It's Show Time

Carol had been rehearsing 'A Christmas Carol' for over a Month, the only time she had with Therese was either the Weekend or when they would go to Bed. Her Rehearsals kept her late and she was barely able to see her Daughter and Therese over the Weekends too. Therese felt lonely without Carol as Carol wouldn't be there when she went to Bed or woke up, she would come in late and get up early. It was the Night of their Christmas Show and Therese was the Official Photographer.  Rindy , Gen and Abby were going to see it too since it was only for one Night. Carol had felt guilty that she wasn't spending enough time with the Ones she loved, especially since Christmas was only a Couple of weeks away. So  far she had only bought one Present and that was for Therese so she was hoping to give it to her soon. Therese had  Rindy over for Dinner before the Show and they had just finished putting the last of the Tinsel up around the Apartment. The Christmas Tree was already put up on the Left Side of the Apartment, near the end of it and Carol had helped put it up a Couple of Days before. Rindy had put the tart on the Tree and the had Rainbow Coloured Fairy Lights along the edge of the Roof. The Tinsel was Red, Yellow, Silver, Green and was brought around the Walls and some of the Door Frames. Therese had made Rindy and herself Spaghetti and got  Rindy dressed into a Red Dress, Therese got Dressed into a Purple Suit and White Shirt that she had bought a Week ago. She hasn't heard from or seen Richard in about a Month so her Nerves were easing off a little.

"Therese are you ready yet?" Rindy asked from The Living Room as Therese was getting dressed. 

"Just about." Therese said as she exited her Room. 

Therese put a Black Coat on Rindy and grabbed her Camera, Keys and Bag from the Table. As the Theatre was on Campus, Therese and Rindy didn't have to Walk very far. As they walled down the end of the Hallway, she spotted Richard and a few of his Friends Walking towards them. Therese wanted to turn around and run but she knew Richard wouldn't act up in front of his Friends. Therese held Rindy's Hand tightly and walked Proud and Tall but just as they were passing Richard, Rindy asked Therese something that she never thought she would be asked.

"Therese, can I call you Mom?" 

Therese knew that Richard heard but that didn't matter, he didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was Rindy, Therese knelt down beside her and scooped her up in her Arms. 

"Of course Baby, I would be so happy if you called me Mom." 

Therese happily carried Rindy the rest of the way, Laughing and hugging with her until they spotted Abby and Gen outside the Theatre. Therese had to go Backstage to take Pictures of Everyone so she said Goodbye to the Girls but was wondering why Abby was having Devilish Look on her Face. She brushed it off of her and went inside. There was a Knock at the Ladies Dressing Room Door and one of the Female Cast Members opened it to see a Delivery Man standing there with a Bunch of Flowers. 

"These are for a Ms. Carol Aird?" He asked. 

"Yes, that's me." Carol said from the Back. 

She ran up to get the Bunch of Roses off of him. She brought it back down to her own Area to see that there was a Card, she sat down to read it.

** _ Moje Královna, we are so proud of you. _ **

** _ We can't wait to see you,  _ **

** _ We love you so much, _ **

** _ We believe in you,  _ **

** _ Therese & Rindy _ **

** _ XOXO _ **

Carol couldn't help but Smile as this was the confidence boost she needed. As Therese and Carol weren't close to the People in Carol's Course, they only knew Carol lived with her but never knew they were together. There was another knock at the Door so Carol walked up to get it, as she opened it, she saw Therese standing there with her Camera ready. 

"I need to take some Pictures of the Cast." Therese said. 

"I'll get them for you."

Carol stuck to her Word and gathered the Girls for Therese. Therese took a Photo of them individually and then she got to Carol. The rest of the Girls went back inside to finish getting ready. Carol was already in a Dark Grey Suit and all she needed to do was put on her Make up. After Therese was finished taking her Pictures, Carol took her into a Closet without anyone noticing. After Therese closed the Door, Carol backed her up against it and kissed her intensely. 

"I've missed this." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be around much the last Month but I will make it up to you, I promise. Thank you so much for the Flowers."

"There wasn't anything you could do. You have nothing to make up for. You're welcome, Rindy helped me pick them out."

"Oh yes I do." Carol said as she kissed Therese's Neck. "I think I better get back."

"I'm not going to win this Argument, am I?" Therese joked.

"Nope." Carol said as she gave Therese's Butt a light Slap. 

Therese went to her Post, in the Front Row, right beside Rindy, Abby and Gen while Carol and the Cast were called to the stage. After another Ten Minutes of waiting, the Music started, the Curtains finally went up and Carol, along with a Male Cast Member, was Centre Stage. As soon as Carol started to speak, the Show was in Motion.

"Hello and welcome to The Christmas Carol. My name is Charles Dickens." 

Therese took the Photos and enjoyed the Show along with the rest of the Audience. There were Smiles, Applause, Tears and Laughter. As Carol came out to take her Bow Rindy was the first one to stand up, happily clapping and screaming for her Mommy. Therese, Gen, Abby and Rindy waited outside the Theatre for Carol in anticipation. After Carol came out, still in her Grey Suit, Rindy was the first to see her Mother before anybody else and ran to her. Carol picked her Daughter up and squeezed her tightly, Abby, Gen and Therese followed behind. 

"You were so good." Abby said.

"I loved every bit of it." Gen said. 

Without a notion of who was around, after Carol had hugged Gen and Abby, Therese went over and kissed her Lover. A few of their Cast Mates had seen their Kiss but that didn't matter to them.

"I am so proud of you." 

"Thank you Angel. Thank you Guys so much for coming. Did you enjoy it Darling?"

"Yes Mommy, it was funny. Am I staying with you and Mom Tonight?" 

Carol was a little Shocked at the fact that Rindy was calling Therese Mom and she saw that Therese had a big Smile on her Face. 

"No Darling, you are going to stay with Aunt Abby and Gen Tonight but we are going out to a Restaurant now for some Finger Food and Drinks, do you Girls want to come?" 

"I'm up for that." Abby said. 

"Sure but I won't Drink because I have to Drive later." Gen replied. 

"I would love too." Therese said. 

There was a small Restaurant on Campus that the Cast and their Friends and Family were going too. Carol and Therese sat down with Rindy while Gen and Abby sat opposite them. Carol got up to get them Drinks and while she was at the Bar, a Cast Mate walked up right beside her.

"So Carol, I've heard you're a Lesbian now?"

"What do you mean by now Bart? I always was one and I always will be."

"Well from Rumours I heard you ditched your Husband for the Photographer, in fairness I would too. I would Bone her in an instant if I get the chance."

"Well you never will get that chance, not so long as I'm around and I know Therese's Type, you've just got a *Little* too much Dick to be hers. By the way those Rumours are just Rumours, nothing else." 

Therese noticed Carol becoming a bit intense so she decided to step in. 

"Is there a problem here?" 

"Well, well, well.... Therese Belivet. I see you've decided to ditch Richard for Carol." Bart said with a sly Smile.

"So what if I did? That's nothing to do with you, no wonder you're Girlfriend left you, although actually she told us it was your inability and your Micro Penis that wasn't able to help her Orgasm? I'll tell you something, I haven't got a Penis but I know for sure that I'm able to make my Girl Orgasm and feel good so if you want to keep running your Mouth and keep spreading Rumours, go ahead but just know that I got the Woman of my Dreams and nothing you can say or do will ever change that."

A frustrated Bart left the Bar and Carol went over to Kiss her Angel.

"Thank you so much for that." Carol said. 

"My pleasure." 

Therese helped Carol bring the Drinks down. Gen and Rindy had Water, Abby had Red Wine while Carol and Therese had a Beer. The Cast pulled aside the Chairs and Tables to make way for a Dance Floor. While the DJ was playing, Rindy brought her Mothers up for a Dance. After a Couple of Hours of Dancing, Drinking and Talking Carol gave Abby a look to say that it was time for Therese's Present. Carol excused herself to the Bathroom but made her way out one of the Exits without Therese looking. Abby pretended to go see if she was alright after a few Minutes. 

"Rindy, we better take you Home, it's getting late." Abby said as she arrived back at the Table. 

"Ok." Rindy said with a Frown on her Face. 

Therese said her goodbyes to Rindy and Gen. 

"Where is Carol?" Therese asked after she hugged Abby.

"Didn't she tell you?" Abby said as she pretended to not know what was going on.

"No?" 

"Oh, I thought she did because I could've sworn I saw her go to you before she left. Anyway, she wasn't feeling very well so she's gone Home. I think you better go see how she is?" 

Therese began to get quite concerned, surely Carol would've told her if she was gone Home? Wouldn't she? After Therese said her Goodbyes in the Car Park, she made her way back Home. Therese had a Gut feeling that something wasn't quite as it should be. Therese opened her Door to see Carol standing there with the Lights off but with the Christmas Lights and Fairy Lights on. Therese closed the Door as she had a feeling of what was going to happen. 

"Carol?" Therese whispered. 

Carol walked over to Therese, took hers Hands in hers, lead her towards the Christmas Tree and got down on One Knee with a Ring in her Hand. 


	18. Will You Be My Wife?

Therese began to cry happy Tears as Carol held her Hand and proposed to her with a White Gold Fourteen Karat Ring. 

"Angel, before you say anything, I just need to say that through our ups and downs in our Relationship, I've never ever been as happy as I am right now with you. I plan to make you the happiest that you've ever been in your Life if you would let me? I'm so proud of the Woman you have become, I know that our time together has been short but I want us to grow Old together, have a Family and we can mess it up in our own Specific way. I told you I was going to make up for the fact that I wasn't there as much the last Month and I promise to never stop making it up to you. There's no one else in this world I would rather spend my Life with. I love the way you are with Rindy, I love your Smile, your Eyes, your Personality, your Kindness, I love the fact that you don't Judge and that you're a Hard Worker, I just love everything about you. I know that you're very Young and have so much Life in front of you but it would kill me if I don't get to spend the rest of my Life with you. Therese Belivet, will you marry me?" 

Therese knelt down in front of Carol and kissed her softly. 

"How could I say no? Moje Královna, I love you so much. I have never loved somebody as much as I love you. I love Rindy so much too and I can't wait to a part of your Beautiful Life. Of course I will marry you." 

Carol placed the Ring on Therese's Finger and kissed her Desperately. They embraced each other, both crying Tears of Joy, taking in this Joyous Moment and just being so happy together. 

"I love you so much Therese." 

"Carol, I can't explain how much I love you. When did you get time to get this?" 

"Remember Two Weeks ago when I said I was going to Dinner with Abby?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well there was actually a Jewelry Shop open late so I went in there. I told Abby my plans then and she was so happy. She was so tempted to tell you everything. Oh, I was so afraid that you would've said no."

"Why?" Therese asked as she held Carol's Face and looked her in the Eyes. 

"I guess I just got it into my Head that I didn't deserve you but I couldn't let you go." 

"Oh Moje Královna, you deserve the best in the World. I would never let you go either."

Therese leaned forward to Kiss Carol Softly, Passionately and Longingly. Therese wrapped her Arms around Carols Neck as Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Waist.

"Do you want Champagne?" 

"Sure."

Carol got up to Pour the Drinks, Therese sat on the Floor in front of the Couch. After Carol poured the Drinks, she sat down in front of Therese and gave her her Drink. 

"To us." Carol said. 

"To us." 

"So, did you have any clue?"

"I knew something was going on, I thought you were going to break up with me." 

"I wouldn't do that for anything in the World."

"Wouldn't it be so cool if you were able to get me Pregnant?"

"Where did that come out of?" 

"Well I just don't think it's fair that it's so easy for a Man to get a Woman Pregnant but when Two Women really want a Baby together it's just so hard."

"You know what? You're right but when we have a Baby or maybe more, it's going to be so loved, so wanted. It'll be very hard but it'll be so worth it." 

"Well we'll give it a while, I want to focus on you and Rindy first. I love her so much too." 

"She can't get enough of you, you're her Mother now."

"Yeah, you're right." 

Therese went quiet for a few moments. 

"What are you thinking?"

"I've just been thinking about my Family lately, I know they aren't thinking about me but I'm just wondering if they had any Kids or not?"

"Would you like to try and find out?"

"I might give it a little while and see how it goes."

"Like I said before, I am so proud of you."

After Therese finished the Champagne, she took off the Jacket of her Suit, crawled her way over to Carol, Kissed her, Laid her down on the Floor and slowly climbed on top of her. Carol slowly put her Hands inside Therese's Shirt to tease her Breasts but as Therese began to Grind on Carol, she only then realised what was in Carol's Pants.

"What is that?" Therese asked with a Devilish Smile. 

"I put it on before you came up here, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Carol sat up slightly and took off her Jacket while Therese unbuttoned her Shirt. As Carol Laid back down, Therese Kissed Hard and bit Lightly from her Lips to her Nipples. Carol's Wetness was growing and so was her need for pleasure but she wanted to put Therese first. As Therese made her way down to Carols Begging Centre, she took off her Pants, Underwear and began to suck on the Strap On but as she did, she sneakily took it off Carol. By the time Carol realised what she was doing, it was too late. Therese made her way back up to Carol and Kissed her. 

"I thought you were going to go first." Carol said as Therese went back down to suck on her Nipples. 

"Nope."

"Oh God, I can't resist you." 

"I can't resist wanting to taste you."

Therese slowly licked and teased her way back down to Carols Wet Centre, begging for pleasure. All Therese had to do was give Carol one Long Lick and they were both hooked. Carol was Dripping, Thriving and begging to be pleasured as Therese worked her Magic. The Taste of Carol is one she would never forget and one that she was addicted too. Therese was not letting go of Carol until she was pulled off and Carol was left Breathless and Sore. Therese was loving the Feeling of Carol begging her and pulling at her Hair. Therese's Name was one that their Neighbours would have to get used too. Therese began to play with Carols Nipples, constantly spurring Carol on and Therese knew that she was loving the Feeling. Carol wrapped her Legs around Therese as she felt her Walls were going to crash down on her. Therese could feel that Carol was so close, so she decided to Penetrate Carol hard with her Tongue and Carols Body no longer had Control. Her Body began to Jolt lightly.

"Therese! Don't................ Stop! Oh God, that feels ................ Jjjjuuuusssstttt ffffuuuucccckkkk!!"

Carols Walls came crashing down on Therese but Therese had to be pulled off by Carol as she fought to continue pleasuring Carol. Therese didn't give Carol much time to catch her Breath as she placed the Strap On back on her. As Therese went back up to Kiss Carol, Carol quickly undressed her and quickly slid underneath her so Therese was on her Knees, sitting on Carols Face. This caught Therese by surprise but she loved it, Therese was doubling over with the Liberating Pleasure that Carol was giving her. Carol was obsessed with the taste of Therese's Body and it was unknowingly going with the Motion of Carols Tongue. Every Ounce of of Therese's Wetness was dripping onto Carol and both of them loved the Feeling. Therese backed her way down to the Strap On with Carol sucking, biting and teasing her Breasts along the way. Carol began to sit up, along with Therese and slowly put it inside of her. Therese slowly began to Ride it as Carol was Kissing, Licking and Biting her Neck. Therese loved the Feeling of having Carol in Control and being at her Mercy. Therese put her Arms around Carol as Carol was continuing to Penetrate and Pleasure her. As Therese's Breathing became Faster, Carol could tell she was close. Carol went Faster and Harder as Therese was scratching Carols Back. Therese made Eye Contact with Carol and they both knew it was going to happen. Therese's Face lost Colour and her Moans became higher.

"Carol! I'm going to........ Keep going! Right there................ oooohhhh my................ Ggggoooodddd!!!!

Carol caught Therese as her Body collapsed on of her. Therese's Body was shaking as she caught her Breath. Carol left her for a few Minutes before she took Therese in her Arms and carried her to the Bedroom. Carol laid Therese down on her Side and laid down beside her. Both couldn't hide their Happiness.

"I can't believe I get to call you my Fiancée."

"Well there'll be one Day and I swear to this, you get to call me your Wife and I'll call you mine."


	19. Family Meeting

Carol's Sister Jean was landing into New York within the next Hour, they had bought a House in an Estate to raise their Children, she had given Birth a Couple of Weeks ago and their stuff was being moved in today. Carol, Therese and Rindy were given the Keys and helped move their stuff in. Carol made sure to not get her Black Shirt and Blue Jean dirty as well as Therese was with her Blue Shirt and Blue Jeans. After the Boxes, Couches and everything had been moved in, it was time to go and collect them. Their House had a long Hallway that lead into the Kitchen that had double Doors that lead into The Living Room. It had Four Bedrooms, Three Bathrooms and all of the Walls were White, except for the Bedrooms. It had a Backyard with Swings, a Slide and a Trampoline. 

"Are we going to see the new Baby Mommy?" Rindy excitedly asked from the Back of the Car.

"Yes Darling, I can't wait to see him."

Therese was very excited and nervous to meet Carol's Family. Richard had left her alone over the last Couple of Months and she decided to try and trace her Family. However it came up that her Parents were still alive, didn't have anymore Children and didn't want any Contact with Therese. She did find out that her Father's Father had served in The Great War and died before he knew that his Wife was Pregnant. All of her Family was from the Czech Republic including her Mother's Parents but nothing had come up for them. This didn't really bother Therese as she always felt she wasn't meant to a part of that Family, she had her own Family to look after and if her Parents ever wanted to look for her, she would be right there. They pulled up outside the Airport and got out. Carol held Rindy in her Arms as they all went over to check the Flight Times.

"They won't be here for another Ten Minutes, want to just walk around?" Therese asked. 

"You and Rindy go for a Walk and I'll catch up, I just need to go to the Ladies Room." 

Therese took Rindy off of her Mommy and carried her over to a Fish Pond. Therese put Rindy down, pulled a Quarter out of her Pocket and gave it to Rindy. 

"Make a Wish Honey." 

Rindy thought that she was whispering quietly but Therese heard everything Single Word.

"I wish that Daddy would stop screaming at me for no reason." 

Rindy threw the Quarter into the Pond. Therese softly made Rindy turn and look at her. 

"Rindy, does your Dad scream at you?" 

Rindy was a little shocked at the fact that Therese heard because she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Rindy hugged Therese very tightly and began to break down. Rindy made sure she would have to whisper properly this time because she knew that other People were around.

"He said I can't tell anyone."

"Oh Honey, you have to tell someone. Does your Mommy know?" 

"No."

"How long has this been going on?" 

"I think since before Christmas?"

Therese made sure that Rindy was looking her in the Eyes.

"Rindy, is he, you know? Doing anything else to you?" 

"No only screaming, it's mainly when he Drinks at Home. It's going on a lot now." 

"Is he still going to his Classes?"

"Yes but I don't think he likes them."

"Ok, Rindy, we are going to do something about this. Me, you and your Mommy will have a Talk Tonight and you will have to tell her everything. Deal?"

"Yes Mom."

"Good because here comes your Mommy now."

Rindy quickly dried her Tears and ran to her Mommy who suspected nothing.

"There you Two are, come on. I think I see the Plane going to Land. I saw it out the Window."

Rindy , Therese and Carol walked towards the nearest Window to see the Plane landing. Out there she saw her Aunt Jean, Uncle Philip and her Cousins Henry, Jacob, Toni and Newborn Lenny being carried in a Car Seat. Henry was Twelve Years Old, Jacob was Seven and Toni was Five. Carol, Therese and Rindy walked to the Gates to see them arriving. After another Ten Minutes of them waiting for the Bags, walked out the Gates to meet Therese, Rindy and Carol. Carol ran over to give Jean a Hug. Therese could see similarities between Jean and Carol, Jean was Tall but with Long Blonde Hair and Dark Blue Eyes. Philip was a little Shorter than Jean, was Bald and had Brown Eyes. Henry, Jacob and Lenny had Brown Hair with Brown Eyes while Toni had Blonde Hair with Brown Eyes. 

"My God Carol, it's so good to see you again. It's been too long." 

"It's so good that you're here Jean. Look at Lenny, he's so Beautiful."

"This must be Therese." Jean said as she walked over to Hug Therese. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

Philip walked over to say hi to Carol and to get the Kids to say hi also. Rindy ran over to meet her Aunt.

"Hi." Rindy said as she pulled on Jean's Pants.

Jean put Lenny down and picked up Rindy. 

"Look at you Rindy, you're so tall and so Gorgeous. I think we better get a move on because I think we are almost blocking People here?" 

"Mommy can we go Home with them?" 

"Oh I don't know Darling, they might want some time alone?" 

"Oh nonsense, we'd love to have you." Jean said.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to intrude?" Therese asked.

"You wouldn't be at all." Philip said.

"Then great, we'd love too." Carol mentioned. "Toni, would you like to come with us in our Car?" 

"Can I Mom, please?" Toni begged her Mother.

"Go on." Jean said.

Toni, Therese, Carol and Rindy all got in their Car, Jean, Philip, Jacob and Henry followed them.

"What's it like to live in California Toni?" Therese asked.

"Good, it's sometimes really Hot. Even at Christmas time." 

"Do you like Cold Weather?" Carol asked. 

"I don't know yet." 

"It gets really Cold here at Christmas Time." Rindy mentioned. "What do you like to do?" 

"Well I like going to the Beach, playing with my Dolls, Skateboarding and Rollerblading. What about you?"

"I like playing with my Dolls and going to the Beach. I like going to see Shows too. My Mommy is in them. I don't know how to Skateboard or Rollerblade." 

"I can teach you."

"You can? That would be so cool." 

Carol and Therese loved hearing the Conversation from Toni and Rindy in the Back. Rindy didn't have many Friends so they both were hoping that she would have a Friend in Toni. 

"Here we are Toni." Carol said.

Toni and Rindy both ran inside the House and the rest of the Family followed. They all loved their new House and they all ran up to check their new Bedrooms. Henry's was Green with a Cream Wardrobe and Red Bed, Jacob had Red Walls, a White Wardrobe and a Blue Bed, Toni had Pink Walls, a White Wardrobe and Pink Bed while Lenny's had Sky Blue Walls, A Cream Wardrobe and White Cot. The Master Bedroom was all White with their own Bathroom. As Carol was walking around Upstairs, she spotted Henry sitting quietly in his Room and noticed he looked a bit down. She decided that she should go in and talk to him.

"Hey Henry, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Henry said with his Head down.

"Are you sure? You can always talk to me, you know?" Carol asked as she sat down next to him, putting her Arm around him. 

"I just didn't want to move." 

"I understand, moving is hard but you'll love New York I promise and even if you don't like it, after you make your own Money, you can always move back? Is that all you were upset about?"

"No." 

"Then tell me, maybe I can help?" 

"Ok." Henry said as he looked up at Carol. "I think I like Boys and Girls but I don't know? I'm so confused." 

Carol gave Henry a little Hug.

"Oh Henry, I know exactly what you're going through but I hid myself for a very long time and I don't want you to go through what I went through. What are you scared of?"

"That my Family won't love me anymore. I feel like they won't and I don't know what I would do without them. I feel like I wouldn't be anything without them."

Carol had looked up to see Therese standing by the Door. 

"You should never have to feel this way, I know they will love you but you have to give yourself time to figure things out. You already have Family with me, Therese and Rindy. I even know somebody who's getting on great without her Parents."

"Really? Who?" 

"Me." Therese said as she entered the Room and sat down on the other side of Henry. "My Parents didn't want me and gave me to an Orphanage when I was about Eight. I made a Life for myself, I never had any Family and had very little Friends but I have everything I want and need with me right now. Just because Life doesn't go the way you wanted, it doesn't mean that you should give up on yourself. You're going to be fine, you just need to give yourself time but if you're have doubts or you're scared about anything, you can always come and talk to us."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky now." Henry said. "I have Two Aunt's who will look after me if it doesn't work out."

Henry pulled the Two of them in for a Group Hug. Jean and Philip were calling Carol from The Living Room. Therese and Carol walked down to see what they needed.

"Is everything alright?" Carol asked.

"We would like you, Carol, to be Lenny's Godmother?" Jean asked as she gave Lenny to Carol.

"Are you Guys serious?" 

"Very." Philip replied. 

"I would love too." 

"I'm so happy for you Carol." Therese said. 

Jean and Philip left Carol with the Baby while they went to unpack in their Room. They both sat down on the Couch with him, Lenny had opened his Eyes, looked up at his Two Aunt's and Smiled.

"He's so Beautiful Angel."

"You know I've never held a Newborn Baby before?"

"Ever?" 

"Nope. Never had the Chance." 

"Here, let me show you."

Carol showed Therese how to hold the Baby. Lenny cuddled into Therese and fell asleep. They decided that for Dinner, they wanted to get a Chinese Takeaway. Rindy, Jacob, Toni and Henry all played out the Back after Dinner. It was getting pretty late so Rindy, Carol and Therese decided that it was time to Head Home. Therese could see that Rindy was getting pretty nervous because she knew what was going to happen. As they all arrived back Home Carol tried to get Rindy ready for Bed. 

"Darling will you go and put your Pyjamas on and I'll be in in a moment?" 

Rindy looked at Therese who was sitting on the Couch. 

"Actually, myself and Rindy need to have a little talk with you." Therese said. 


	20. The Truth Comes Out

Carol picked up Rindy and sat her on her Lap, next to Therese. 

"Rindy, what's going on?" Carol asked.

Rindy paused for a few moments because she didn't know where to start, she was afraid if there were bad consequences but she knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"Daddy is being very mean to me again. He's getting Drunk and screaming at me. I think he said he's planning on moving far away with me but I don't know if he wants to tell you?" Rindy said as Tears filled her Eyes. 

Therese was shocked because Rindy never mentioned that to her. Carol felt Sick to her Stomach that Harge was back to his Old Tricks, she genuinely thought that he changed for the better.

"Oh my Darling." Carol said as she hugged her Daughter. "We will get this sorted as soon as possible, I promise you that he won't hurt you again. I have to know this Rindy and you have to tell me the Truth, did he hit you or hurt you in any other way?"

"No but he said that if I said anything to you that he will kill us." 

"Us?" Therese asked.

"All of us."

"Darling, when did he start doing this again?" 

"Since before Christmas I think?" 

"Honey, you don't have about this anymore. We will take care of everything from here on out." 

"Therese is right Rindy. You did a good thing in telling us. We will sort this out."

"I'm scared Mommy." 

"I know darling but you have nothing to worry about anymore, we love you and we won't let anything happen to you." 

"I love you Two too."

"Honey, do you want me to make you something and we can watch something?" 

"Yes please Mom. Can I have Peanut Butter and Toast?" 

"You can have anything you want." 

Therese noticed that Carol was still a bit shaken up so she decided to make herself and Carol Tea. Carol flicked through the channels and saw that 'Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs' was being shown. After they had all gotten into their Pyjamas, Carol in Red, Therese in Purple and Rindy in Pink, Therese gave Rindy her Food and Carol her Tea. Carol got a Blanket from their Bedroom and placed it on all Three of them.

"When are you Guys going to get married again?" 

"Not for another while Honey, we barely have anything planned yet."

"Well I know who is going to be the prettiest Flower Girl at our Wedding." Carol said as she put her Arm around Rindy.

After watching the End of the Movie, Rindy had fallen asleep on Therese's Lap. Therese lifted her into Bed, gave her a Kiss on the Head and so did Carol. Carol put the Blanket back over their Bed but sat back down on the Couch opposite Therese. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Therese asked.

"How long have you known?" 

"She only told me somethings today, not everything, at the Airport. I convinced her to tell you."

"I just can't believe him. I mean how could he do this to his Child? I have to contact our Lawyer tomorrow and see what we can do. I really want her to live here if something happens but I don't know if that will suit her?"

"It will only be for a Couple of more Months and since I don't have much Work to do anymore, I can do it. Once I have a Job Placement of my own after you finish this School Year is over, we will get a Place of our own."

"A Job Placement?"

Therese took Carol by the Hand. 

"I kind of want to leave here, I do love this Place but I think it's time I moved on." 

"I've been looking for Job Offers too but nothing has come up yet." Carol admitted.

"So when we get our own Place and better Jobs, things will be great but we have to sort out this Harge situation first. Are you going to let Abby and Jean know?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to them tomorrow and let them know. Oh Angel, I don't know how to fix this." 

Therese pulled Carol over towards her and let her lay down on her Shoulder.

"We will figure this out together." 

"He just makes me so Sick." 

"Do you think you'll have to take Sole Custody now?" 

"I think we both will have too. He can't keep going the way he is."

"I love you so much Carol." 

"You know that I love you too." 

Carol raised her Head up to Kiss Therese with Passion. Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Waist as Therese slid underneath. 

"Do you want to?" Therese whispered.

Carol thought for a few Seconds.

"No, I'm sorry Angel." 

"There's no need to be sorry, are you ok?"

"I think this whole Harge thing is just messing with my Head a bit." 

"Well I swear to you that we will get this sorted. I'm going to head for a Shower before I go to Bed." 

Therese decided to not Wash her Hair in the Shower but wanted to take a Breather about this whole Situation. After Fifteen Minutes, she saw that Carol had already hopped into bed and was waiting for her. Therese got back into her Pyjamas and Carol laid on Top of her Chest.

"I don't deserve you at all Therese."

"What are you talking about?" 

"I mean what I said, I seriously don't."

"Carol, you deserve the best in the World and I'm prepared to give you it."


	21. I'm Never Letting You Have Her

Over the Weekend, Carol had notified the Police and her Lawyer of the Situation that her Daughter had been put in. Abby had taken Rindy for a while when the Trap was being used to catch Harge out. Jean and her Family had been told not to visit this Weekend as they were told the Plan. The Police had been in Contact with Harge's Anger Management Instructor and had been informed of Harge's unwillingness to cooperate the last Couple of Months. Carol had a Hidden Microphone put on her underneath a Long, Brown Trench Coat, a Black Shirt and Black Jeans, while the Police and Fred, her Lawyer, were watching from the College's CCTV. Police were also set up at Abby's House just in case if Harge decided to make a surprise visit. Carol also had a Walkie Talkie hidden in her Bag and they taped it to be constantly on. Therese had hidden behind a Wall to keep an Eye on the Car and also had a Walkie Talkie so she could be in Contact with the rest of them. Since Carol's would've been constantly on, the Walkie Talkie wouldn't be able to pick up the other's Conversation.

"He's just pulling up to the Gate." Therese Radioed to the Police Woman who was with Carol in their Home. "Ok, he's just found a Parking Spot and is waiting for Carol. Tell her I love her and to be careful. I'll be watching."

"Alright Carol, you heard Therese. It's time to go."

Carol took a deep Breath and headed out towards Harge while The Police Woman went to where her other Workmates were, in the Security Office watching the Cameras. Harge watched in confusion as Carol walked to his Car without Rindy, Carol gave Harge a Friendly Wave and mouthed if she could sit in the Car. Harge leaned over and opened the Passenger's Side for her, Carol got in and shut the Door.

"Carol, what's wrong? Where's Rindy? Is she ok?" Harge asked as he never realised that he was being listened to or being watched. 

"Everything is fine Harge, she is with Abby." Carol said as she faked a Smile. "I really need to talk to you about something. I've been considering leaving Therese, you were right the first time. This isn't me, Rindy really does deserve a real Family. I'm so sorry that I put you through this. Therese could never give me what you gave me, I should've never have left you. I regret everything I have ever done to you, I am still in love with you and I'm ready to come Home. Will you take me back?"

Carol had recently learned to cry on cue so she was using this to her advantage but Harge was falling for every Word. 

"Oh Carol, of course I will take you back. I knew you would come to your Senses." Harge said as he tried to reach over and kiss Carol but was stopped by her Fingers being pressed against his Lips.

Carol knew he would crumble at this Stage.

"Before we get into anything and before I get back with you, I need you to be brutally honest with me. I can always tell when you are lying to me and if you will lie to me now, Rindy will never get the Family you've always wanted for her."

"I will be completely honest with you, you have my Promise."

"Have you been taking your Anger Management Classes and sticking to them?"

"Yes, I have been taking them and no, I haven't been sticking to them properly." 

"Have you been abusing her?"

"How do you mean?" 

"I mean Physically, Mentally or otherwise?" 

Harge sat forward a little and put his Head in his Hands.

"Not Physically or anything otherwise but Mentally." 

Carol began to cry real Tears after Harge admitted what he did.

"What have you been saying?" 

"It's just when I'm drunk."

"Harge, what have you been saying?"

"How worthless she is because she doesn't want to stop seeing you and wants to live with you, also how Worthless you and Therese are by being Faggots."

Carol got a Sinking Feeling in the Middle of her Chest and her Stomach.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR DAUGHTER HARGE?" Carol screamed as she gave Harge a Slap across the Face. "SHE'S ONLY A BABY! SHE'S OUR BABY!" 

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID IT, I JUST- I just did. I was still so angry with you and she looks so much like you so I took my anger out on her."

Carol gathered herself up as she saw Two Policemen walking towards her. 

"Well you'll never get her back, just as you'll never get me back. I plan to marry Therese and she will be a better Parent than you ever fucking will."

Harge looked up to see the Policemen walking towards them. He then checked Carol's Bag and saw the Walkie Talkie, he knew he had been tricked.

"Like Hell you will, if I can't have you Two then nobody can." Harge warned. 

Harge stepped on the Pedal, locked the Doors and sped away. Therese and the Police had watched him drive right through the College Gates with Carol still inside. As the Police scrambled to get in their Cars, Therese decided there was no time and ran after the Wine Coloured Chrysler Imperial. She saw it round a Corner but she knew a Shortcut, while she was running, she spotted a Golf Club outside of somebody's House and decided to take it. The Police had taken the long way around as Therese's Shortcut was through Alleyways. Harge was dodging Cars all over the Place.

"Harge let me out!!" Carol said as she tried to take the Wheel out of Harges Hands and into her own control. "I swear if you'll let me out I will tell them to back off."

"Why should I believe you after that Stunt you just pulled?"

"I mean it this time, you will still get to see Rindy but if you kill me you will never see her again."

"That's why I was planning for us all to go out together but I've changed my Mind, if I can't have her then we both can't have her. I'll never let you have her."

Therese knew where he was going too, he was going to a Lake that Carol and Harge always took Rindy too when she was a Baby. He would drown them both in there. The chase was going for almost a Half an Hour with no signs of the Police catching up to them. They were almost at the Lake but had to go down a Secluded Road with Woods on the Side of them. Therese knew that Harge didn't know that she was following on Foot and she used to her advantage. Therese could see the Corner that Harge was going to come around from. She heard the Car getting closer, she decided to risk her Life in hoping that he would stop or swerve and hit something when he saw her. It was time.

"FUCK!!!!" Harge shouted as he saw Therese jump out in front of the Car. 

Harge swerved, lost control of the Car and hit a Tree. The Car was forced to stop when it hit the Tree. Therese ran over to the Car and began smashing the Windscreens in anger. Therese pulled Harge out through the Window and began to hit him repeatedly in the Stomach with the Golf Club and once in the Jaw as he tried to run away. He collapsed on the Ground in pain. Therese turned around to make sure that Carol was ok but she couldn't see her in the Front Seat, Therese panicked but as she saw Carol climb the Front Seat from the Back, an overwhelming sense of relief took over both of their Emotions. Therese sat in the Front and they both began to Kiss each other in Happiness until they heard the Sounds of Sirens a Couple of Seconds later.

"I didn't see you, I thought you were gone." Therese cried out.

"No, when I realised that I couldn't get out the Front, I tried breaking the Windows in the Back too. You seriously jumped in front of a Car? For me?"

"I'd do anything for you, I love you for God's Sake."

"I love you too." 

"STAY ON THE GROUND! DO NOT GET UP!" A Police Officer yelled at Harge. 

An Ambulance had arrived to check the three of them over. Although Therese and Carol escaped injury, Harge had left in the Ambulance with Police Officers and a possible broken Jaw. Therese had given the Golf Club to the Police Officer so they could give it back to it's Rightful Owner. Police Officers had briefly interviewed Therese and Carol separately and both of their Answers matched up. Therese admitted to but was not arrested over attacking Harge. After checking the Scene over, the Police had decided that it was alright for Carol and Therese to be left to go Home. The Police at Abby's House confirmed that Rindy and Abby were not harmed and that she as been taken back Home by Abby. The News Crew had arrived but Carol and Therese refused to give any Interviews for them, all they wanted to do was go Home and see their Daughter. A Policeman had offered to take them Home as soon as possible but Fred had arrived before they were able to go Home, he took them aside to talk to them. 

"Well Ladies, I've got Good News and I've got Bad News." Fred said.

"What the Bad News?" Carol asked. 

"Well I just got off the Phone with the Court and they aren't ready yet to have Therese put as Rindy's Joint Guardian yet."

"What's the Good News?" Therese asked.

"As soon as Harge is released from Hospital, we will be ready with a Court Date to bring him to Justice."

"Thank you Fred, for everything." Carol said as she gave Fred a Hug.

Therese joined in the Hug too.

"You're welcome, now let's get you Two Home." Fred said.

The Policeman was finally able to help Therese and Carol get Home to Rindy, their Daughter, their Family.


	22. We Are So Lucky

Carol and Therese were Driven Home by the Policeman to see that the College Gate was just being repaired. They offered to help pay to repair it but the College refused them. After the Policeman had dropped them, they ran towards their Apartment knowing Rindy was in there waiting for them. Carol ran through the door first, scooped Rindy into her Arms and cried. Therese ran to hug Abby and thank her.

"Oh my Darling, I love you so much. Are you ok?"

"Yes Mommy."

Therese walked over to take Rindy in her Arms while Carol ran to hug Abby. 

"We are so proud of you Rindy." Therese said. 

"Abby, we can't thank you enough. How can we repay you?" Carol asked.

"You don't have too, just as long as all Three of you are safe, that's all that matters." 

"We insist Abby, seriously." Therese said.

"Well alright but you don't need to focus on that right now. How are you Two Feeling?" 

"Sore, Emotional, Tired and Hungry." Carol said. "I better go call my Sister and tell her what happened."

As Carol went to call her Sister from the Wall Phone and Abby put the Kettle on, Therese turned on the TV to see the News to see that they were the Main Story. 

"Rindy, go into your Room and shut the Door please." Therese said. 

Rindy did as her Mom told her, after Carol called Jean, she watched the rest of the News with Therese and Abby. 

"Jean said she was watching it too, she will be over soon with the Kids to see how we are, Philip is working so he won't be over." Carol said as she held Therese's Hand.

Therese had seen enough and switched the Channels over to Bedknobs And Broomsticks for Rindy. Therese took Rindy back out of her Room and Abby poured the Tea for the Two of them.

"You're not having some?" Therese asked Abby.

"No, I'm meeting with Gen's Parents Tonight so I better go Home and get ready. You Three take care of yourselves and I'll see you soon." Abby said as she hugged all Three of the Girls individually.

After Abby left, Carol and Therese sat down at their Table, Carol took Rindy in her Lap and cuddled her. She never wanted to let her go.

"Will Daddy be coming back for me again Mommy?" 

"No Darling, we made sure that he won't, I'm sure that Therese made sure that he Physically won't be able to come back anyway." 

Carol thought her little Joke was going to go unnoticed by Rindy but it didn't.

"What do you mean mean Mommy?"

She sat there looking at Therese and Rindy, not knowing what to say. 

"She was joking Honey but we swear to you that he will never bother you again. What do you think about living here with Mommy and me?"

"Really? I can't wait."

As they heard a knock at the Door, Therese got up to answer it. It was Jean and her Kids, with Lenny in a Car Seat in one Hand, she hugged Therese with the other. She handed Lenny to Therese as she ran to hug Carol. Rindy ran to her Cousins to show them the Apartment. Therese put Lenny on the Kitchen Counter and took him out of his Seat to hold him. Jean sat with Carol and Therese around the Kitchen Table, hoping to know more of what happened. Therese gave Lenny to Carol for a hold.

"So is everything on the News true?" Jean asked. 

"Depends on what you heard on the News." Carol said.

Jean made sure that Rindy wasn't around to hear anything.

"Well that Harge Kidnapped you, tried to kill you and Therese caught him and tried to kill him?"

"Well I had every intention of hurting him but definitely not try and kill him."

He did take me for Hostage, he wanted to kill me, himself and Rindy but he changed his Mind about her. Next thing I knew, Therese was beating him on the floor with a Golf Club. My Hero."

Therese's Heart beat quicker when she heard Carol say that.

"How about we order something in? My treat?" Jean asked. 

"Sounds good, what are you in the mood for?" Carol asked her Sister.

"Pizza sound good?" 

"I'd eat anything right now, I'm so hungry." Therese said. 

Therese gave a Menu and Number to Jean so she could order their Food. She ordered Two Large Cheese Pizzas and a Small Fries each for them. Rindy got out Board Games to play with Jacob while Henry played with Toni. After about Fifteen Minutes of waiting, they heard a knock on the Door. 

"That couldn't be it now, could it?" Jean asked. 

Therese once again went up to answer the Door but it wasn't the Food. It was Danny.

"Hi Danny." Therese said as she gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard everything that went on today and I wanted to see if you were alright?"

Therese shut the Door behind her.

"Today was just crazy, listen, I'm sorry that I haven't really been around Half as much. I really miss hanging out with everybody."

"Yeah, well, we miss you too. We want to know everything." 

"How about this? I'll make a Day for everyone, we can all hang out and I'll promise I'll tell you Guys everything."

"Sounds great, anyway all you have to do is call us and we'll be there for you."

"The same goes for you."

"Well I'll see you soon then." 

Just as Danny was about to turn around the corner, Therese ran after him.

"Actually Danny, there is something I wanted to ask you. Will you be my Best Man?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, you're my Best Friend and I don't know what I would do without you." 

"I would love too." 

Danny pulled Therese in for a Hug.

"I'll see you soon then."

Therese walked back into her Apartment.

"Well? What did he say?" Carol asked.

"He said yes."

"So that's it? Abby will be my Maid Of Honour and Danny will be your Best Man."

"It's all coming together now."

"We are so lucky." 


	23. Best Family Holiday

After Harge was sentenced to Ten Years in Prison for Kidnapping and Neglect, Carol and Therese had decided to take Rindy on a Holiday for a couple of Days to Las Vegas just after Carol's Course had ended. They had decided to invite Abby and Gen too. Danny had decided to open up his own Magazine Business and hired Therese as head Photographer. They were still renting their Apartment until for another couple of Months, just until they can get a House sorted. They were all going to stay at The Hotel Tropicana, Rindy was very nervous at this was her first time flying. Carol took Rindy in her Arms as they all boarded the Plane. Therese, Rindy and Carol got Three Seats in Coach together while Gen and Abby got Two Seats across from them. Therese had a surprise in Store for Carol and she refused to tell her what. Everybody, except for Rindy and Carol, was in on the Surprise. All of Therese's Money had gone into this so she was very nervous but she never let Carol see it. They arrived around Dinner Time at the Hotel. As they arrived at the Hotel, Rindy excitedly ran inside while Carol, Therese, Abby and Gen followed behind. Abby and Gen checked in first. 

"Alright Ms. Gerhard, you Two are Room 226, here are your Room Keys." The Man at Reception said. 

"Therese Belivet checking in for Three People please." Therese said as herself, Carol and Rindy went up to Reception. 

Therese signed the Papers just like Abby did. 

"Ok Ms. Belivet, you Three are in Room 623." 

"Oh, there are no Rooms closer to 226?" Carol asked. 

Therese had called the Hotel, unbeknownst to Carol and asked for an upgrade, in which she paid for, as part of the surprise. 

"I'm sorry but we are completely booked out for the next few Days, this is just what's available." The Man lied. 

Abby and Gen went to their Room, which had a Double Bed, a Balcony, a TV on the Wall, a Wardrobe, a Table on the Balcony and a Bathroom. Therese, Rindy and Carol went to theirs. It had Two Rooms separated by Doors, Two Double Beds Two Bathrooms, one huge Balcony with a Table, two TV's on the Walls, Two small Wardrobes and one Big Table in the Master Bedroom. All they could do was gasp at the Room. 

"Was this a free upgrade? We only paid for a Cheaper Room?" Carol said. 

"It must have been an upgrade?" Therese lied. 

Rindy ran and jumped on top of her own Bed and Therese followed her, tickling her. 

"Alright you Monkeys, we better get unpacked because Abby wants us downstairs at the Pool soon." Carol said. 

"I think I'll join you Two later, I'm just a bit tired." 

"Come down when you're ready." 

After they all began unpacked, Carol and Rindy got into their Red Swimsuits and went downstairs to the Pool to meet Abby and Gen. Therese laid on her Bed for about a Half an Hour until she heard the Phone ring. 

"Hello?" Therese. 

"Ms. Belivet, we have a delivery here for you at Reception." The Woman on the other end of the Line said. 

"Oh perfect, I'll be right down." Therese said before she hung up.

Therese walked down to the Lobby, hoping to avoid Carol and Rindy. Therese paid the Delivery Man and took the Presents back up to their Room and hid them in the Wardrobe. Therese got another call from Reception.

"Ms. Belivet?"

"Yes?"

"They're here." 

"Ok, please send them to their Rooms before you get Carol." 

"I will."

"Thank you very much." 

Therese got dressed into a White Shirt and Black Pants, the Nerves were really setting in with her now. She held a small Box in her Hand tightly until she heard Carol coming through the front Door. Rindy was made stay with Abby. Therese saw her in her White T-Shirt and Blue Shorts over her Red Swimsuit, suddenly her Fears went away. 

"Therese, what's going on?"

Therese took her Hands and bent down on one Knee with a Gold, Fourteen Carat Ring. 

"Carol, before you say anything, please don't be scared, I don't want to leave this any longer. I don't want to go back Home just being your Fiancée, I want to go back with you as my Wife. I love you and will continue loving you until the Day I die. I love Rindy like she was my own Daughter, I never had a Family growing up but you are my Family and I want to raise one with you. I know I already said yes but I need to hear it from you too but if this is too soon then we don't have to do it at all? Carol Aird, will you marry me tomorrow?" 

Carol kneeled down in front of Therese.

"Carol Ross-Belivet? I think it suits me, of course I will marry you." 

Therese placed the Ring on Carol and kissed her. 

"I'm so happy right now." 

"Wait, we have nothing sorted out?"

"I have everything sorted so don't worry. Everybody knew except for you and Rindy."

"Everybody?" 

"Abby, Gen, Jean, Philip, their Kids, Danny, Jack, Phil and their Girlfriends. Abby helped me plan everything down while you were in Class. Our Clothes arrived while you were at the Pool and so did everybody else."

"I can't believe this is happening, how could you afford all of this?"

"I've been saving for Years, I was hoping to put it away towards a Place of my own but you are so much more important."

"Oh you shouldn't have." 

"It's so worth it though. Jean will be staying here Tonight with you and Rindy, I'll be staying with Abby and Gen, I think they have a spare Mattress? So are you ready?"

"I'll always be ready for you."

Therese and Carol ran to Danny's Room to tell them that the Plan is on, then Phil's Room then Jack's Room. They finally got to Jean's Room and showed them the Ring. Philip was practically falling asleep holding Lenny while the rest got unpacked. Jean couldn't contain her excitement and hugged the Two of them. As they were going to leave to find Abby, Gen and Rindy, Jean decided to join them.

"I really want to thank you Girls for something." Jean said.

"What is it?" Therese asked.

"Henry told us all that he is Bisexual and he said that you Girls had a Talk with him a while ago. I'm glad that you did."

"Well we are always here to help." Carol said. 

"I really mean it though, I love you Two." Jean admitted.

They found Abby, Gen and Rindy just getting out of the Pool. 

"The Plan worked." Carol said to Abby and Gen as she hugged them.

"What worked Mommy?" Rindy asked. 

Carol got Rindy's Towel, wrapped it around her and sat her on her Lap as she sat on the Pool Chair.

"Mom had a plan that we should get married tomorrow. She planned everything, isn't that exciting?"

"I get to be a Flower Girl tomorrow?"

"Yes." Therese said. "You and Toni will be, we will have Henry and Jacob be the Pageboys."

"I can't wait." Rindy said with excitement. 

"I think we better get you Two fed and ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a long Day." Jean said.

"It's going to be the best." Carol said.

"This is the Best Family Holiday ever!!" Rindy proclaimed.


	24. Do I? I Do

Carol hadn't seen yet her Clothes for the Wedding yet, she decided to be surprised on the Day, once she opened the Zipper, her Eyes lit up.

"Oh my God." Carol said.

"What?" Jean asked from Rindy's Room. 

"I can't believe she remembered." 

Jean and Rindy walked into Carol's Room to see what she was on about. 

"Remembered what Mommy?" Rindy asked.

"It was like a Couple of Months ago we walked by a Wedding Shop and I was saying how Beautiful this was in the Window." 

"Oh come on, she is madly in Love with you, what did you expect?" Jean asked. 

"Anything but this." 

"Well Abby should be here soon and we will get started on your Make Up then. First you better go Shower."

"Wait, will you give me away?" 

"Are you serious? Of Course I will." 

Jean pulled Carol in for a Hug.

"Thank you, you're the best."

"Who is bringing Therese up?" 

"Danny is."

"What about Abby?"

"Oh she'll be fine on her own, if not, we can get Gen to do it."

As Therese was finished in the Shower, Abby had left to go meet Carol. Patricia, Catherine and Emily, with her new Baby Lily, came to help Gen get Therese ready. The times was nearly here. There was a Small, White Wedding Chapel just beside the Hotel. It was time. Philip, Lenny, Jack, Phil, Patricia, Catherine, Emily, Lily and Gen we all seated while the Priest stood up at the top of the Alter. It was a Small Crowd but neither of them cared, this was their Friends and Family. Rindy and Jacob walled up ahead with Jacob in his Black Tuxedo and Rindy in a Light Pink Dress, she had a little Basket full of Flowers that she was sprinkling on the Floor. Henry and Toni walked behind them in the same Clothes. Abby followed in a Silk Royal Blue Dress holding a Bouquet of Daisies. Therese nervously walked up the Aisle with her Hair Sleeked back, Gold Eye Shadow, Light Pink Lipstick, a Bouquet of Roses and dressed in a Ivory Diamond, White Tuxedo with White Heels. Danny stood beside her in a Royal Blue Tuxedo. Jean had a Light Pink Dress on her while she was giving Carol away. Carol walked up the Aisle with her Hair pinned Back into Curls, Silver Eye Shadow, Deep Red Lipstick, White Heels and was dressed in a Pure White Diamond Tuxedo holding a Bouquet of Roses. The sight of the Two of them was one that they could both not forget. Tears filled both of their Eyes with Happiness. Danny lead Jean back to their Seats as the Ceremony was about to begin. The Priest began to speak.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish."

Danny went up to do Readings from the Bible. 

"Ephesians 4:2-3: “With all humility and gentleness, with patience, bearing with one another in love, eager to maintain the unity of the Spirit in the bond of peace. Colossians 3:14: And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity. Ecclesiastes 4:12: Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken. Mark 10:9: Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate."

Jean had followed after Danny.

"Romans 13:8: Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law. 1 Corinthians 13:4-5: Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 1 Corinthians 13:2: If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing.1 Corinthians 16:14: “Do everything in love."

Patricia followed after Jean. 

"Song of Solomon 8:7: Many waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot wash it away. If one were to give all the wealth of his house for love, it would be utterly scorned. Psalm 143:8: Let the morning bring me word of your unfailing love, for I have put my trust in you. Show me the way I should go, for to you I entrust my life.1 Peter 4:8: Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins. John 15:12: My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you."

Philip followed after Patricia.

"Romans 12:10: Be devoted to one another in love. Honor one another above yourselves. 1 Peter 4:8: Most important of all, continue to show deep love for each other, for love covers a multitude of sins. 1 Corinthians 13:13: And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. Song of Solomon 4:9: You have captivated my heart, my sister, my bride; you have captivated my heart with one glance of your eyes, with one jewel of your necklace."

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" The Priest asked. 

"We do." Carol and Therese replied.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" 

"We do."

"Now let us receive the Rings." The Priest said. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Carol, will you please say your Vows?" 

"Therese, my Angel flung out of Space. I cannot tell you how long I've looked forward to this Day. I remember wanting to marry the Woman of my Life ever since I was Young, I never ever in my Life thought I would get this Opportunity and now that I have, I'll never let this go. I found you. I promise to love you on your worse Days, to be there when you need me, to be your Rock for the rest of my Life. I love you, Rindy loves you and that's all we could ever ask for. I thank God everyday that Rindy made me go to that Restaurant but even if I didn't, I know I would've met you somewhere else. You're my Best Friend, my Family, My Soulmate. I love you so much more than I ever thought I could love somebody and I promise to love you even after the Days that we are no longer here. I would rather have you than anybody else in this World. You're the Woman I was meant to be with, I promise to love you every single Day and I can't wait to grow old with you." Carol said with Tears in her Eyes.

"Carol, my Savior, my Hero. You just told me how you found me but you did so much more than that, you saved me. When I was at my lowest, I could always count on you to Love me, to Hold me and I promise I'm going to be that to you and so much more because you deserve it. I love Rindy so much and I cannot wait until we start to give her Siblings. You and Rindy are the best things to ever happen to me. You are my Rock, I never knew what I wanted growing up but now I have everything I will ever want and need standing right in front of me here today. You were my first Love and you will be my last, I know that I will be there for you and Rindy throughout the rest of my Life. You're my favourite Person in the entire World, I will fight for you, fight right beside you and will always be your Shoulder to cry on. I love will and will always love you for the rest of my Life and onward." Therese said while looking into her Lover's Eyes with Tears.

"Carol repeat after me." The Priest said. "I Carol, promise to love and support you Therese and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this Ring I thee wed." 

"I Carol, promise to love and support you Therese and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this Ring I thee wed." 

Carol placed the Ring on Therese's Finger. 

"Now Therese, please repeat after me. I Therese, promise to love and support you Carol and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this Ring I thee wed." 

"I Therese, promise to love and support you Carol and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this Ring I thee wed." 

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have, the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Ross-Belivet. You may kiss the Bride."

Therese and Carol had their first Kiss as Wives as their Friends and Family cheered them on.


	25. Am I?

A Year later Carol and Therese had already moved into their Bigger House with Rindy. It was in an Estate and Rindy was making new Friends. Carol had been signed by a Theatre Company that was only doing Shows around the Area where she lived and Therese was continuing to be Head Photographer for Danny's Magazine Company. The House had a Front and Back Garden, on the right of the Hallway was The Living Room with Four Red Two Seater Couches, at the end of the Hallway was a Kitchen with Eight Chairs around the Table and it lead to the Conservatory which had Two Grey Three Seater Couches, a Skylight and it lead to the Back Garden.It had a Seesaw, Two Swings and a Slide. They had Four Bedrooms, One was Rindy's Room which was Pink with a White Bunk Bed and a Brown Wardrobe. The Master Bedroom had a Queen Sized Red Double Bed, a Walk In Wardrobe and their own Bathroom. The Spare Rooms were Light Blue with Desks and a Wardrobe each but only one White Double Bed in one of them. They had been hoping for one Day to put a Baby or Two in them. The Court had recognized Therese as Rindy's Official Guardian. Carol had found out not long after the Wedding that couldn't biologically have another Baby and it really hurt her but she had to stay strong for Therese and Rindy. Therese could see that it was still hurting her a bit all of these Months later, so they both had a Talk and decided that Therese would be the one to try and carry their Child. They had picked out a Doner that had a lot of Similarities to Carol, the same Hair, Eyes and Skin Tone. After a Couple of Months of trying, Therese couldn't get Pregnant so they turned their Heads to Adoption. They had gone for a Couple of interviews to see if they could adopt a Girl Young Girl from London. They got a call one Day from the Adoption Agency to say that they had their Daughter waiting for them. They drove to the Agency and were made to wait in the Waiting Area, after a Couple of minutes of waiting the Social Worker and a Shy Young Girl with Ginger Hair and Green Eyes wearing a Green Dress walked into the Waiting Room.

"Carol, Therese, this is Erin."

They both bent down in front of Erin to meet her.

"Hi Erin, I'm your new Mommy Carol and this is your new Mom, Therese." 

"We have something for you." Therese said. 

Therese pulled out a Black Teddy Bear from her Bag and gave it to Erin, which she slowly took. 

"Tell me Erin, how old are you?" Carol asked.

"Four." Erin said as she held tightly onto her Bear. 

"We have your Older Sister waiting for you at Home. You have your own Room and everything." Therese said.

"We do, her name is Rindy and she can't wait to meet you." 

"Can we have a Hug?"

Erin slowly walked towards her new Mothers' and gave them a Hug. They both signed the Contracts and changed her name to Erin Ross-Belivet. Therese took Erin's Bags into the Car. Erin hugged and waved goodbye to her Social Worker. As Abby and Gen were minding Rindy, they stopped on the way Home to get her. 

"Rindy?" Therese asked as she opened Abby's Door. 

Carol picked up Erin and they followed Therese.

"Mom." Rindy said as she ran to Therese and was scooped up for a Hug. "Where is she?" 

Abby and Gen walked out from the Kitchen. Therese took Rindy into their Sitting Room while Carol and Erin followed slowly behind.

"Here she is Darling."

Rindy ran up to her Mommy as Carol put Erin down. 

"Hi, I'm Rindy."

Erin hugged Carol's Leg close and stayed quiet. 

"She's just a bit shy Rindy, she will warm up later." Therese said.

"Here Erin." Carol started. "This is your Godmother Gen."

Carol and Therese had decided to surprise Gen.

"You Guys really want me to be Godmother? I'd love too." 

"Well I've already asked Danny to be Godfather and he said he will." Therese mentioned.

"Well Gen and I have News too." Abby said.

"Go on?" Carol asked.

"We're getting Married." Gen said as she showed them her hidden Ring.

"Oh my God, you Guys are going to be so happy." Therese said as she hugged them both which Carol followed. 

"We want Carol to be Maid Of Honour of course and for Therese to be our Photographer." Abby said.

"I'll do it for free." Therese said.

"No, we couldn't ask you to do that." Gen said. 

"I'm insisting, I promised Abby the last time she asked me and I never got around to it." 

"You're the best Therese." 

"I'm so happy for you Two." Carol said with Tears in her Eyes. 

"I think we better head back, it's almost Dinner Time." Therese said as she looked at her Watch.

"Alright, come on Girls. It's time to go." Carol said. 

The Girls said their Goodbyes and headed Home. About Five minutes into the Drive, Therese started to feel a little light headed and Sick. 

"Carol pull over to the Side please." 

Carol quickly did as Therese said. Therese opened the Door, leaned out of it and got Sick. Therese sat back and saw the worried look on Carol's and her Kids Face's. 

"Are you ok Mom?" Rindy asked.

"I'm fine, just a little Car Sick." 

"Therese I'm taking you to the Doctor." Carol said.

"What? No?" Therese said as she tried to protest. 

"Yes, this is the Third time you've been Sick this Week and you're missed your Period, it closes in an Hour. I'm taking you there now." 

"Alright, fine." 

Therese knew better than to argue will Carol. Therese got out of the Car and took Erin in her Arms while Carol took Rindy. 

"Hello. We were wondering if the Doctor was free anytime soon?" Carol asked the Man at Reception.

"He is finishing up with a Patient soon, is this urgent or can you make an Appointment for Two Days time?" 

Carol looked back and saw Therese cuddling Erin in the Waiting Room.

"We kind of need to see him now." 

"I will let him know that you're here."

"Thank you."

Rindy walked over to a little Play Area that the Waiting Room had. Erin saw what she was doing and decided to walk slowly over to her and play with her, soon they were getting along like Sister's. Therese began to get a little bit Nervous as she didn't like Doctor's very much so Carol held her Hand. After Fifteen Minutes of waiting, the Doctor called them all in. She was Short with Long Brown Hair, wore a White Coat and a Stethoscope around her Neck.

"Therese, Carol how have you both been doing?" 

"Good Dr. Flora, this is Erin. She's our new Daughter. Erin, this is Dr. Flora, she will be your Doctor." Therese said.

"It is very nice to meet you Erin and congratulations you Three. Rindy, there is some of your favourite Lollipops in the Drawer over there, can you get One for yourself and Erin?" 

Rindy walked over, got Two Apple Flavoured Lollipops and gave one to Erin.

"Thank you." Erin said. 

"Now what can I do for you Two?" Dr. Flora asked Carol and Therese.

"Well Therese has been been Vomiting a few Times over the last Week and she missed her Period." 

"I've also been experiencing some Light Pain around my Stomach but nothing bad." 

"Well we will have a look at that right now, can you lie up here for me please and lift your Top up just a bit?" 

Therese did as the Doctor asked and laid on the Bed with Stomach revealing. 

"That feels weird." Therese said as the Doctor was examining her Stomach. 

"Is it uncomfortable?"

"Just a little?"

"I thought so, Therese you will need to take this Urine Sample and I will give your Phone a call once the Results are in. They will only take under an Hour." 

"Oh great, thank you Doctor." 

Therese went to the Bathroom, took the Sample and gave it back to the Doctor. Therese took Rindy back to the Car and Carol had Erin. 

"How about we order Pizza Tonight Girls? Does that sound good?" Carol asked. 

"Yes please Mommy."

"I've never had Pizza before Mommy." Erin said.

Hearing Erin call Carol Mommy made Therese and Carol's Heart skip a Beat. 

"Oh you will love it Honey." Therese said. 

"Thanks Mom." Erin said.

Carol ordered the Pizza when they went Home, then followed Therese and Rindy when they were showing Erin her Room. They all helped Erin to get unpacked, afterwards they helped set the Table. The Pizza arrived and Carol paid for it but at the same time There House Phone rang and Therese answered. After a few Minutes of a shocked Therese talking on the Phone, she hung up. After Carol had set the Pizza down on the Table she noticed Therese holding her Stomach and walking slowly into the Kitchen.

"Was that the Doctor? What did she say? Are you ok?" Carol said as she took a Teary Therese in her Arms and hugged her. 

"Carol?" Therese said as she pulled away from the Hug and looked into Carol's Eyes with a Smile. "I'm going to have a Baby." 


	26. This Is Us

Therese, now heavily Nine Months Pregnant, was getting anxious waiting for the Birth of the Newborn Baby. She could barely fit into any of her own Clothes so she had to wear a lot of Baggy Clothes. She was a Week overdue and was getting a bit restless, they decided to not know the Gender of the Baby until the Birth. Carol did everything she could to help Therese become more comfortable. Carol and Therese took their Maternity Leave a couple of Weeks ago, Therese was getting a bit uncomfortable so she sat down on the Big Couch as Carol took Rindy and Erin to School. Therese felt small, Sharp Pains in her Stomach and was hoping Carol would be Home soon. Therese felt Water go down her Black Tracksuit Pants. 

"Oh no." Therese whispered.

The Pains began to get worse as Therese tried to Walk to the Wall Phone. She tried to call Abby's Phone but there was no answer so she gave Jean's Number a Call.

"Hello?" Philip asked. 

"Philip? It's Therese, is Jean with you?" 

"No, she went to drop the Kids to School, she should be Home any minute now. What's happening? Where is Carol?" 

"I think the Baby is on the way. Carol dropped the Girls to School and she's not Home yet."

"Well call the Ambulance, Jean has our Car and I'll let her know as soon as she arrives."

Therese decided to call the Ambulance. Ten Minutes had passed and Therese was sat back down on the Couch. Jean had come through the Door. 

"Therese?"

"I'm in The Living Room." 

Jean ran into The Living Room to see Therese panting heavily and clutching her Stomach. 

"Alright, sit back, did you call an Ambulance?"

"Yes, where's Carol?"

"She's coming behind me."

Just as Therese asked the Question, Carol ran through the Doors to see Therese on the Couch. 

"Oh my Angel, everything's going to be alright. I'm here now."

"Carol, I need to push really badly." 

Jean ran to get Towels and Carol bent down beside Therese to hold her Hand. 

"Alright, the Ambulance is almost here, do your Lamaze Breathing." Carol said as she coached Therese through her Breathing. 

"It hurts so much, Carol please, I have to push." 

Carol took Therese's Pants and Underwear off to see a little Head Crowning. Jean came back with the Towels and a Shoelace. 

"Carol, we have to help her." Jean said.

"Where is the Ambulance?" Carol asked.

"They........ said................ they'll be here as quick........ as they can but they're really busy." Therese said. 

"Ok Carol, we have to do this, the Baby is on the way." Jean said. 

Carol sat Therese up and held on tight to her.

"Come on Angel, you can do this, I believe in you." 

Therese pushed and pushed but after Ten Minutes, the Baby still wasn't out. The Ambulance Crew arrived and helped take over. Jean stepped out to ring Abby and Danny. 

"Carol, it hurts so bad." Therese cried out.

"I know Angel but you have to do this, you can do this. I've got you." 

Therese pushed and pushed for another Ten Minutes until she heard the sound of her Baby crying. The Ambulanceman showed Carol and Therese their new Blond Haired, Green Eyed Baby Boy, The Ambulancewoman brought Carol over to help cut the Umbilical Cord. He cried and cried in Therese's Arms as Carol and Therese cried Tears of Happiness. 

"He's so Beautiful." Jean said as she came back into the Room.

"He's your Godson." Carol said.

"Are you serious?" Jean asked. 

"Yes and we would like Philip to be the Godfather." Therese said. 

Jean walked over to hug Carol and Therese.

"We would be so happy to do it."

"Oh I'm so happy." Therese said as Carol kneeled down beside Therese.

"I'm so Proud of you." Carol said as she gave her Wife a Kiss on the Forehead. 

Therese was put on a Stretcher, taken away in the Ambulance and Carol went with her while Jean went Home to tell Philip the good news.

"Have you Two any name for him?" The Ambulanceman asked.

"No, not yet." Therese replied.

"Well, we have a Couple of names that we like but nothing yet. Rindy and Erin will be so happy." Carol said.

Therese gave the Baby over to Carol for the rest of the Journey to the Hospital. Therese and Carol were brought into a Room while their Baby was brought into another to be checked up. Therese was given a Private Room so herself and Carol could relax. Therese got dressed into her Pyjamas and was put onto a Bed, Carol sat beside her, cuddling her with Tears in their Eyes and discussing the Baby's name. Their Midwife came back in with the Baby and handed him to Carol. 

"He is perfectly Healthy. So, have you Two picked out a Name for him yet?" Nancy, the Midwife, asked.

Therese and Carol both looked at each other and knew the name they wanted. 

"We want to call him Joshua Timothy." Therese said.

"I think that's a great name. I'll be back to check on you later." Nancy said. 

As Nancy walked out, Abby and Gen came through the Door and sneaked Food in their Bag. They ran to hug Carol and Therese. Therese handed Joshua to Abby.

"Oh Therese, he is so Handsome." Abby said. 

"I want one." Gen said. 

"I keep telling you, we will have one after we are Married." Abby teased.

"Alright, fine but he is so Handsome." Gen said. 

"I had a feeling you'd be hungry Therese, so we brought Burgers for the both of you." Abby said.

"Burgers for Breakfast? Sounds like my kind of Meal." Carol joked. " Actually, can you Two pick up Rindy and Erin after School? I don't have my Car." 

"Better yet, they can stay with us Tonight and we will look after them." Abby replied.

"You Girls are the best." Therese said. 

"We know." Gen joked.

Abby passed Joshua over to Gen. Therese and Carol sat on the Bed eating their Burgers. After staying a little while, Abby and Gen left so they could give Joshua and Therese a rest. Therese didn't Sleep much as Joshua needed his first Feed and Change of Diaper. Therese was very nervous as she had no experience with Babies but Carol was there to help her all the way through. Abby and Gen returned with Rindy and Erin a few Hours later, they walked quietly through the Door, with Presents to see their Mom having a Nap and their Mommy sitting in a Chair, holding their new Brother. All the Girls could do was stare lovingly at their Brother. 

"What's his name Mommy?" Rindy asked. 

"Joshua Timothy."

"That's really cute." Erin said. 

"I can see they like him already." Therese said. 

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep." Carol joked.

"I couldn't really when I heard these Two." Therese said as Erin and Rindy climbed up on the Bed to be with their Mom. 

Carol gave Joshua to Rindy for a small hold and then to Erin. 

"I thought I saw Jean, Philip and the Kids coming but I'm not sure?" Abby asked.

"They'll probably be here soon." Carol replied. "I have a feeling that everybody would want to see him today." 

Therese took Joshua off of Erin. Jean, Philip and the Kids came through the Doors with Presents for the Baby. Rindy and Erin got off the Bed while Carol sat beside Therese, looking at the Clothes that were bought for Joshua. 

"These look so good, thank you everyone." Therese said with Tears in her Eyes.

"Are you ok Angel?"

"I am Moje Královna, I'm just so happy. I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Carol said as she kissed Therese lightly.

Carol and Therese couldn't stop Smiling, they felt Happy. They felt Home, this was their Home, this was their Family. This was them and it was Love. 

** _ Love Is  _ ** ** _ Love _ **

** _ Thank you for Reading! <3 _ **


End file.
